Hold On 'Til May, I Just Want to Save You: A Tony Perry Fic
by latenightfanfic
Summary: Tony Perry is having a pleasant tour when he and the guys encounter a young woman one night in most unexpected circumstances. Who is she? And what happens if he finds out her secret? READ PLEASE AND LEAVE REVIEWS! Rated M for violence and some smut.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

Colt walked calmly down the road to the intersection, feeling almost completely numb to what was going on. The streets were practically deserted tonight, but she didn't care. Just as long as everything ended. Like it was supposed to. Like she intended. On her own terms.

Reaching the intersection, she knelt to lay flat on her back on the warm, dark pavement. It was a cool night, the wind crisping the air and the moon clear in the sky. The pavement still smelled of tar, despite its age. Leaves fell from the trees, and an owl hooted in the distance. Colt felt a tear begin to form, but she ignored it. In a few hours she wouldn't have to worry over her friends and all her nostalgia for the way things used to be.

She only had to wait for a couple of minutes until she heard the vehicle coming around the bend in the road, the rumble of its engine distinct against the cool night. Headlights shone on her form, and tires screeched as the driver realized her presence. Colt shut her eyes tight, waiting for the hard impact. She was ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Miracle

Chapter One

_**~Tony's POV~**_

I lay on my bunk in the tour bus, letting _Star Wars_ and the gentle rumble of the bus's engine lull me to sleep. Our first concert of the tour had thoroughly exhausted me, and thankfully I had a few days until the next one, but I still needed to get a full night of sleep.

Right as my eyes closed, the bus rocked violently and I heard the angry screech of tires on asphalt. Tumbling out of bed when the bus came to a shuddering stop, I stumbled groggily up front, where Vic and Jaime stood helping Mike up from the floor. I assumed he had fallen. Then again, I couldn't blame him; that had been an intense stop.

Our driver opened the doors from where he had been standing outside, and the guys and I came out curious at the source of the racket.

The night was crisp and chilly, and I regretted not having worn my sweatshirt. It smelled slightly of pumpkins and spices, and somewhere a raven let out a choked cry. I shuddered, feeling extremely uncomfortable. The guys looked slightly stunned, so I trotted up in front of the bus with the driver to see what was up. When I saw, I gasped rather loudly, my throat burning from the sudden chill.

It was a girl, about eighteen, laying on the ground. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing slow. Either she was stunned or hurt, but either way I was worried. She wore a pair of ripped black skinny jeans with a Pierce the Veil hoodie-if anything, I liked her sense of style. Her cheeks were pale, and a single tear lay on her cheek, refusing to fall. I knelt and brushed it away, admiring her face. _God, Tony._ I snapped at myself. _She almost died, the only thing she needs right now is help, not a boyfriend. _Yet I could not help but look at her. She was…mesmerizing.

I finally managed to snap out of it when I heard Vic and the others coming behind us. "Turtle, what-oh." Jaime said, just as shocked as I was. Vic shook his head worriedly, and Mike ran a hand over his head.

After an awkward moment of silence, we all looked at each other. "What are we gonna do with her?" Mike asked, looking positively befuddled.

Vic flipped his hair pensively. "Yeah, man, what the hell?"

I scratched my head and shivered in my tank. Dear god, this cold was going to kill one of us before we could make a decision. "Maybe we should just-"

Jaime cut me off, albeit wordlessly. Kneeling, he lifted the girl into his arms and motioned for us to get in the bus. The driver opened the door as Jaime trudged in, careful not to bump her head on the doorframe. We all headed to the bunks, setting her in our only extra, below mine. The bus rumbled as it started up, and we all flopped into our bunks. "So, what are we gonna do, guys?" Vic asked, echoing all of our thoughts. We all exchanged looks and shrugged. This was definitely a new one, right when we thought we'd seen it all. The room was quiet for a minute until the girl moaned a bit and rolled over, obviously asleep. _Adorable_. I mused silently to myself.

Mike nudged Vic's shoulder. "We could keep her."

Jaime nodded his consent. "She seems okay. I mean, she's not even up yet, but by the looks of it…"

Vic shrugged. Safe to say that was becoming his signature move. Everyone's eyes were on me. "Sounds good to me." I said, without hesitation.

"Great." said Vic in a slurred voice, and I noticed how tired he was. I flicked out the lights. "Night."

"Night."

"Night guys."

Even after the other guys were knocked out, I couldn't sleep. The lyrics to "Hold On Til' May" kept running through my head, and I mentally strummed the notes in time.

_And as the sun went down_

_We ended up on the ground_

_I heard the train shake the windows _

_You screamed over the sound_

_And as we own this night_

_I put your body to the test with mine_

_The love was out of control-_

I whispered the last words aloud, dragging them out. "3-2-1 where did it go?"

The words seemed loud in the silence of our bunk room, and I stopped singing. Questions, questions, questions. What had the girl been doing there in the intersection? Was she drunk or something? And how the hell had we not hit her?


	3. Chapter 3: Who Are You?

Chapter Two

_**~Colt's POV~**_

I woke up the next morning in a strange bed, with strange smells, and strange sounds. Voices that I felt I should recognize echoed from somewhere in the next room, and I heard gentle strumming off a guitar. Moaning, I wrapped myself tighter in the warm and comfortable sheets, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep and simply cease to exist. What had happened? If this was Heaven, it certainly was different than what everyone said.

The blind in front of my face blocked out most of the light, but I burrowed in the sheets anyway. The voices I had heard earlier were now in my room.

"What do you suppose we do?"

"DO what?"

"Wake her up of course."

A gentle singing came from farther away. Was that-it was! Either someone was playing Pierce the Veil, or I had gone insane.

I faced the wall as the curtain was gently pulled back. I smelled slight cologne, but it wasn't over done.

"She looks asleep, man." said one of the voices. I was too groggy to recognize it, though its familiarity persistently nudged my mind.

Another voice, a new one, entered the conversation. Dear god, how many people were there out there? "Tony, try your guitar."

"Really man? But what if-"

"Dammit man, Vic won't care. Chill your turtle tits and play!"

I froze. Turtle? Vic? Was I on their TOUR BUS? Oh my god….

I heard an exasperated sigh, and then the guitar. I recognized the song- Hold On Til' May. Oh wow. I was actually on the bus. And they had possibly almost killed me. Shit, shit, shit.

I groaned tiredly, and burrowed deeper. Not only was I tired now, I was embarrassed.

"Hey, she's up!" said one voice. That was Jaime. Oh god. How many of them were crowded around me?

Mike's voice sounded close to my ear. "You up, kid?" he whispered.

I shrank inside. I had always been shy, but now I was just plain panicky. What were they going to do?

I felt someone shake me slightly, and another voice was by my ear. It was Jaime. Oh god, they were touching me. Oh god.

"Wake up, sleepy senorita. Rise and shine."

I whimpered, aloud, and burrowed deeper. I was getting really scared. I couldn't deal with this much pressure at once. Sweet Jesus.

Tony's voice came up, and I felt Jaime and Mike disappear. "C'mon, guys, you're doing it wrong."

Oh, shit. Shitshitshitshitshittyshit. What was about to-

Suddenly, I was in the air, in someone's arms. They were tattooed, and muscular. It was Tony! What ] was he doing? I wondered as he spun me around. When he finally set me down, I stumbled, punch drunk. Jaime caught me before I could burrow back in my bunk. "No, no, no, senorita. No sleeping."

I wriggled nervously, and he let me go, shooting a flirty look. Dear God. He was _flirting_ with me.

As soon as he let me go, I stumbled for the door. I had no idea where I was going, but anything could be better than this. Too much tension, and I didn't need a panic attack.

Unfortunately, Mike knew what I was doing before I was halfway there, and I was too dizzy to duck. Tony grabbed me again, lifting me into his arms. "See, guys, I told you not to be gentle. It doesn't work."

Jaime and Mike chuckled appreciatively, and I looked at them guardedly. Tony's scent filled my nose, and he smelled amazing. Sort of…homey. Or something. I had no idea.

"Tony Turtle, Senorita tamer!" Jaime said, pumping a fist. Mike clapped his shoulder, readjusting his hat and smiling like a twelve year old.

Tony, hefted me slightly, and I squeaked. "Promise me you won't run?" he asked.

I nodded, still shy as hell.

He grinned. "Don't make me spin you again, pretty girl." he said, but blushing so red immediately after that I wanted to laugh and hug him. But I didn't, I didn't want to seem weird.

Tony set me down, and they all exchanged quick looks. I knew they were having a silent conversation about me, and I felt even more shy. I hoped I would'nt cause trouble for them on tour, hopefully I could just-

Vic walked into the room, stopping me mid-thought. He gave me a kind nod, and a quick once-over. I felt even more awkward, of course, and I felt my face heat slightly.

"So, senorita, do you have a name?" Jaime asked me once Vic had sat down.

I nodded, earning a small smile from Mike.

"Do you speak?" Mike asked.

I must have blushed furiously, because he laughed as his brother shot him a look. I nodded again. I was honestly at a loss for words. This was not what I had planned to happen.

Vic looked me in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

I was taken aback. It wasn't by the fact that he asked or that he cared, it was simply the way he looked at me with such empathy, like he knew exactly what all went on in my head. I shrugged, unnerved by his intensity. Tony looked shy, hands in his lap and staring at the floor. I felt bad for disrupting them, I wished they had simply hit me so I wouldn't have caused all of this trouble.

It was silent for a few moments, until Vic looked at me again. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

I nodded again, but Vic kept giving me the look. Finally, I gave. I was going to have to speak sometime.

"I was on the road walking. I passed out. There was a bus, it was you guys, Then I was out cold." I said, leaving out the whole suicide thing. They didn't need to know what I didn't tell them.

**_~Tony's POV~_**

I was so embarrassed, I was shaking. What the hell had I been thinking, calling her pretty girl like she was my girl? God, I was insane.

Suddenly, I heard the girl speak. "I was on the road walking. I passed out. There was a bus, it was you guys, Then I was out cold." she said, quiet as a wind. I heard the lie in her voice, and I could tell the others heard it too, but I knew not to press her. In her state, we couldn't afford to take any risks.

Vic nodded, and got up. "Breakfast?" he asked us, but we knew it was directed at the girl. She nodded, and so we all headed out of the bunk room. She and I were the last ones out, and I felt her anxiety radiating out of her. I felt bad, knowing I had probably caused a lot of it with my "pretty girl" comment.

She looked shyly back at me, and I gave her the best reassuring smile I could. I wished I knew her name, then I had something to call her other than senorita or pretty girl.

Jaime whooped noisily as he grabbed some bacon, wolfing it down. I shook my head, and I could have sworn I saw the girl smile. I bet she had a beautiful smile when she showed it.

Shaking my head at myself, I grabbed some bacon and gulped it down, craving its crunch. The girl was reluctant at first, but she must have had a sweet spot for bacon, because she soon had eaten all of hers. We all grinned, and the bus driver chose that moment to walk in.

"We're at our first pit stop, gentlemen and lady. Next concert is in three days, I advise you get some free time beforehand. Little lady, you're going to be staying close to one of them at all times, I don't want you running off. Boys, remember to be back on time, or I'm not making bacon. "

We all groaned. Our driver had a chef's touch, he could cook some good shit. I would miss bacon.

Vic and Jaime were already up, probably to the nearest store to buy crap. Mike got his phone and headed out, too, leaving me and the girl alone together. Great. This was gonna be awkward as shit.

She gave me a shy look, like she was afraid of me. I smiled at her. "Sorry 'bout my comment earlier."

I said.

"Uh-um, it's fine."

I mentally killed myself almost three times. "Well, in any case, I'm staying here. Unless you want to go somewhere, of course." I said, feeling almost bashful.

She shrugged. "Here is fine."

I smiled. "Great."


	4. Chapter 4: Only Friends, Right?

Chapter Three

_**~Colt's POV~**_

I flopped back in my bunk below Tony, feeling so awkward I thought I might possibly explode. It wasn't his fault I was such a mental mess, and I didn't want him to feel bad. I wanted to get out of here, desperately, but there was no way in hell Tony, the driver, or the rest of the guys would let me get more than an inch out of their sight. Given my parent's abusive habits, there was no way I was going home, either. So here I was.

I heard Tony shift in his bunk, probably falling asleep. I couldn't blame him really, my arrival was probably one of his more interesting tour experiences. It's not every day you adopt someone off the road after you nearly kill them.

Wrapping myself in the blankets, I waited for his breathing to slow. He was asleep, and the bus driver probably was, too. I could go kill myself somewhere else and be done with it. No more messing up people's lives. No more messing up my own life. Perfect.

Slipping out of the bunk, I tiptoed out of the bus, looking cautiously around us. No one had come for me yet, so I bolted. There was a wood not far from the bus, so I headed right in. Ten minutes of sprinting later, I collapsed, panting. I had never been a runner, and the physical abuse my parents inflicted didn't help at all. My sides ached, but I couldn't hear anything after me. Then again, the blood was rushing so hard in my ears I doubted I would've heard a bomb go off next to me. Staggering weakly to my feet, I kept up a slow walk for a few more meters before I had to stop again.

This was going to take a while.

_**~Tony's POV~**_

I heard the bus door creak open, and I jolted back to reality. "Senorita?" I asked, cursing myself for not getting her name. There was no answer, but then again I doubted that she would respond to Jaime's pet name for every girl he saw. Jumping to the floor, I realized her bunk was empty. Shit.

Walking to the front of the bus, I saw nothing. But I did see a small figure running away from the bus. It must be her, I thought. Swinging out the door as I checked the time, I made a mental note that I had only one hour. Hopefully she was a bad runner.

Sprinting hard after her, I saw her slip into the woods. Her crashing strides could be heard even from my distance, so I kept running. When I finally had her in sight range again, I saw how tired she was. Her hair was wild around her head, and she stumbled often. Finally, she fell.

Feeling rather predator like, I sprang. But she was on her feet and moving again, and I was still behind. After a few more lunges, I caught her. Grabbing her waist, I winced as she screeched in pain, but I refused to let her go. "What the hell, girl?" I asked, feeling partly worried, but also angry.

She struggled for a few more moments, until finally going limp. I carried her back to the bus, and thankfully no one was back yet. I set her in her bunk, and flopped next to her, head on my knees.

After an awkward silence, she spoke. "My name is Colt."

Colt. Finally, the nameless had a name. "You already know me, I'm Tony."

She nodded, laying against the wall. I waited a few moments before asking, "Why did you run away?"

Colt shook her head. "I wanted to be alone." she muttered. I heard the lie easily, but I let it slide.

"You could have asked me to-"

"No, no, I couldn't have."

I fell silent, knowing better than to push her for information. I didn't want to trigger anything unfortunate. Setting my head on my knees, I looked at my shoes, not wanting to stare. But eventually, I gave in, and looked at her.

She was beautiful, despite having just run away. The sadness in her face was plain to the eye, and it made me feel horrible for her. I just wished I could help.

Suddenly, I noticed a tear trickle down her cheek. God, was I that awkward? Reaching out, I wiped it away. "Do you want me to go?"

She didn't respond, just looked at the floor. But I wanted a response. I wasn't leaving if she wasn't okay, I realized, and she couldn't make me. Gently, I reached out again and tilted her head up to face me. "Colt. Are you okay?"

She nodded quietly, and I knew I couldn't pressure her. Nodding, I got up and walked out and into the front lounge. If she wasn't talking, she wasn't talking.

_**~Colt's POV~**_

After Tony left, I curled up in my bunk and pulled the curtain closed. Coiling into a ball, I gave in to my tears. Sobbing silently, I wished I hadn't sent him away. I wanted him to hold me in his arms and tell me that everything was going to be alright. But that wouldn't happen. He had a life to attend to, no time for a depressed fuckup like me.

My shoulders shook as I cried harder, wishing more than ever that I had died that night. I was messing everything up now. Leaning against the wall, I rocked slowly back and forth, still crying.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock. "Senorita, can I come in?"

It was Vic. "Yeah, sure." I sniffed.

He stepped in, closing the door behind him. I felt the bus shudder to a start under me. Vic sat across from me, sweet eyes full of concern.

"Tony wanted me to come check on you." he told me.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

I blushed, burying my head in my hands. Vic laid a soothing hand on my back, humming A Match Into Water. I flinched as his hand ran over one of the bruises on my shoulder. He pulled away.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. It's-"

He cut me off. "It's not okay, senorita. I want to know what's wrong."

I sighed. He obviously wasn't letting this go. "The night your bus almost killed me….I…I…."

I couldn't go on and finish my sentence, because I cried even harder. Vic waited for me to calm down before he got up. "Do you want me to go get Tony?" he asked.

I thought, feeling extremely awkward. Running a hand through my messy hair, I shrugged. Vic started for the door. "You know what, I think I'll bring everyone."

I shook with nerves. "But-"

He waved away my comment. "They deserve to know, too, senorita." He said calmly, strolling to the front lounge.

Still in my bunk, I leaned my head against it, trying to stop crying. I didn't want to burst into tears as soon as I started trying to tell my story, that was for sure. As the door clicked back open, I took a deep breath and sat in the middle of the room. The guys flopped in their bunks, looking expectantly at me.

Almost immediately, I felt my heart rate go through the roof. Stammering helplessly, I began. "I-I-I….um, the night that you guys, um, found me, I-I…I was there because I wanted to die." I managed to choke out. Mike and Jaime looked at each other, and Tony buried his head in his hands. Vic nodded at me to go on.

I felt tears pool in my eyes. "And-and ever since, I…..I don't know what to do with myself. I-I….I just feel dead." I said, tears now streaming down my cheeks. Vic took a deep breath, and Mike gave him a look.

Jaime seemed to read their minds. "It's ok if you don't want to say anything else, senorita. We understand."

I nodded in appreciation, and the guys filed out, Jaime shutting the door respectfully. I was about to crawl back into my bunk, when I realized that Tony hadn't left.

He still had his head in his hands, and seemed a little pale. Despite my own pain and the tears streaming down my cheeks, I climbed up to talk to him.

"Tony?" I whispered, gently touching his shoulder.

He barely reacted, and I left my hand on his shoulder, worried. "T-Tony? Are you okay?"

After a few moments, he looked up at me. I backed up, ready to leave if he wanted me to. But he shook his head. "Colt, um….could you stay?"

Slightly taken aback, I nodded, crawling onto the other side of his bunk. "Are you okay?" I asked again.

Tony shook his head, slumping. "When you ran off the bus, were you…were you going to-"

I nodded, hugging myself. Reaching forward, Tony tilted my head up, and I saw the tears pooling in his eyes. All of a sudden, I felt even worse. This was my fault.

"Why?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes.

I paused for a moment, digging deep. "I-I…I don't…Oh god, I don't know!" I stammered, shocking myself. I buried my head in my hands, tears spilling down my cheeks. I was such a fuckup, I didn't even know why I wanted to die anymore. I felt Tony reach out and put an arm around me comfortingly, and guilt rose up in my throat like bile. I didn't want to hurt him like this. I couldn't.

After a few moments, I had calmed down enough to talk. "Colt, our next show is tomorrow. I don't know what you're going to do, but…well, don't do anything rash, ok?" he said.

I nodded. "Alright."

Crawling out of his bunk and onto mine, I curled up under the warm sheets, my eyelids becoming heavy with exhaustion that I had forgotten about in the events of that afternoon. Yawning, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos

Chapter Four

_**~Tony's POV~**_

Once Colt had crawled back into her bunk, I sat with my back against the wall, scolding myself. I needed to stop being such a lovesick little puppy, and start being a helpful and understanding friend. One of us was going to get hurt. And I didn't want it to be her-not now, not ever.

Soon, soft snores echoed from Colt's bunk, and I slipped into the front lounge with the guys. It must've been nearly twelve o'clock in the morning, because it was dark and the only one awake other than me was Vic. He slipped off the sofa as quietly as he could, and we walked outside.

"Did she tell you anything?" he asked politely. I shook my head.

He sighed, muttering something about me being in love with Colt. Then he was tuned in again. "What happened back there, man? You were in tears." He said, looking concernedly at me.

I shook my head. "I don't really know, Vic. I just…I guess I…God damn." I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

Vic chuckled gently. "In love, are we, Turtle?"

I scowled playfully at him despite my mood. "Shut up, Vic."

He punched me lightly, and I cuffed him over the head. "Go to sleep, Victor, you idiot."

Vic grinned at me and slipped inside, giving me some peace. Flopping down on the seat on the bus's small porch, I felt the wind chill my face and sting my cheeks. God, I needed this. Everything was getting too confusing and tense for my liking, and being as shy and soft as I could be sometimes, I didn't take to it easily.

Spacing out, I mulled calmly over what Colt had said that afternoon. It shouldn't have been terribly shocking or significant to me, but it wasn't the only thing catching my eye. The way she had flinched in pain when I touched her to pick her up after her little escapade stood out to me. The way she seemed reluctant to be touched anywhere, really. That and the way she talked about wanting to run away or be alone, the way she hid things-it all seemed to conclude one thing. Colt had been being abused.

_**~Colt's POV~**_

The next thing I knew, it was morning. Someone brushed against my shade curtain as they moved around, and I heard sleepy muttering coming from the back lounge and they kitchen.

Absorbing the last of the warmth from my covers, I slid out of bed and into the cold air of the bus. The only one still in the bunk room was Tony, and he looked antisocial, with his head down and earbuds in, blocking out the whole world. Shuffling awkwardly around each other, we murmured quick "Hello"s as I trodded to the kitchen for breakfast.

Outside the bunk room, I see Jaime chatting sleepily with Vic, who turns around and flashes me a small smile. I raise my eyebrows and he chuckles, motioning for Jaime to give him a moment. As I flop down at the kitchenette, he heaves himself onto the counter.

"So, what was that about?" I ask groggily.

Vic raises an eyebrow at me, seeming surprised that I don't know what he's talking about. "You and Tony…?"

I shake my head, not comprehending his words. "What….?"

He gives me a light shove. "Don't kid me, senorita. I know something is going on with you two."

I sigh in exasperation. "Vic, the only thing between Tony and I is secrets. He's too busy, anyway." I say, the last part a mutter that I think I can only hear.

Vic laughs again, backing away from me as Tony walks in, earbuds still in his ears. He grabs some bacon, presumably made by Mike (he's the only decent cook on the whole damn bus, as I found out all too quickly), and sits next to me. I shoot him a shy look, wondering silently what is going on inside his head. He looks over at me, and frowns quickly before trying to cover it up. We don't look at each other for the rest of breakfast, which disappoints me a bit. When we finish, I tried to get his attention, but to no avail. He ignored my voice and put his earbuds back in, walking back into the bunks. When we arrived at the venue, they hurried to set up. He seemed like the happy go lucky turtle we knew, but he wasn't. I could see it in his eyes. As I sat in the bus waiting for their set to finish so they could come back, I sat outside the bus and listened to my music. It calmed me down, and I began to doze off when I heard footsteps and panting.

"Hey, you little cunt! Where the hell have you been?" yelled a male voice, slurring.

Oh shit.

It was my dad.

_**~Tony's POV~**_

I felt my depression fade slightly as we finished our set for the night. A sheen of sweat covered my skin, and I smiled and waved at fans as they cheered. When I got backstage, I told Vic and the rest of the guys that I was headed back to the trailer. I didn't tell them that I needed time, or that I was worried sick about Colt. They would only pester me for details, and I knew I couldn't take that.

Ever since the realization that I had had the night before, I had been devastated. I had never been able to really bear pain, especially when it was inflicted upon other people.

After a few minutes of walking as I sorted what to do in my head, I was within hearing range of our bus. I heard screams and yelling, and I picked up my pace. Whatever was happening, it didn't sound good at all. When I arrived at the bus, I saw Colt on the ground. She was bleeding from several wounds, and her shirt was soaked in it. A large, heavyset man was above her, fist wound back as if to punch her. Colt's eyes were shut.

Sprinting over, I tackled the guy before his fist got to its destination. He lay on the ground, drunken and stunned, as I lifted Colt gently into my arms and slipped onto the bus, shutting and locking it tightly. Setting Colt on the sofa, I ran to search the cabinets for a first aid kit. I dug and dug through a wasteland of crap, likely from Jaime, until I found it. It looked beaten up, but I opened it and read through the instructions for lacerations and internal bleeding and such things. Dressing her wounds was hard, given that with every motion I hit an injury. A few hours after I applied the last dressing and was about to call the guys, they all hurried into the bus. Their mouths dropped, and I assumed the man who had been beating Colt had long since left. No wonder.

"T-T-Tony? What happened?" stammered Jaime nervously.

I looked grimly up at him. "I have no fucking idea." I lied, seeing Colt's pleading face.

Mike gave me a look like, You can't honestly think we're gonna believe that bullshit. I nodded at him, indicating that I'd tell him later. He nodded at me, giving me a sympathetic look. Dear god, did all of the guys think we liked each other? Well, actually, who was I trying to fool? I did like her, I just didn't want to get hurt. That was it.

As they filed out to give me privacy to treat her, Vic put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want help, man?" he asked, not in a teasing way.

I smiled at him, trying to mask how helpless I felt. I needed time here. "It's fine man. Thanks."

He nodded. "We're gonna be in the back, if you need us." he said, closing the door as he left.

Taking a deep breath, I turned back to Colt and her wounds. She looked like shit, really. Whoever that man was had really meant harm, or he had done it before. I knelt down by her head, grabbing her hand as gently as I could. "Colt," I whispered, "who was the man beating you?"

Colt tried to turn her head to answer me, but cried out and gripped my hand in pain. I gripped back, and felt her skin warm against mine. "You don't have to move, Colt-"

"Yes I do. That son of a bitch can't keep breaking me like he used to." she snapped.

I sighed, but smiled at her confidence. She was so brave. I gave her hand a comforting squeeze as she tried to sit up several times, collapsing each time with a cry of pain. Eventually, she tried to flip herself, but she screeched as she tried to twist herself. I quickly laid her back down, feeling her nearly cut off the circulation in my hand as I did so. "Colt, stop." I muttered to her. "Where does it hurt?"

She glared at me. "I just got beat up. Where the fuck do you think?"

I felt a bit ashamed, and my face fell slightly. Colt blushed and tears formed in her eyes. "My ribs." She said, sounding strangled.

I squeezed her hand comfortingly and moved to her ribs. Pressing gently, I flinched every time my hands connected with a bruise. Finally, I found something. As I pressed down on her right rib cage, she screamed and convulsed slightly, tears leaking from her eyes. I quickly moved my hand away, worrying that I had made it worse. She cried silently as I stroked her hair, and brushed tears away. "Colt, we need to go to the hospital."

She shook her head. "No! If anyone knew-"

"Senorita, does it look like I give two fucks? You're going to the hospital, and if anyone tries to hurt you they're dead. You'll be fine." I said, growling the last sentence slightly.

Colt looked surprised, but she nodded weakly. Great, now I'd scared her. She probably thought I was crazy. Who the hell was I to be so protective? We were just friends, she didn't even like me like that. For god's sakes, she probably already had a boyfriend.

Taking out my phone, I texted the guys that I was going to take Colt to the hospital in one of the crew cars, and then I picked her up and left. The crew were, as always, the best people ever, and loaned me a car without hesitation. Vic insisted on coming with me, and so we got Colt in the backseat and I propped her head on my lap while Vic drove. The hospital was only a few minutes away, but I held her close, like we had time to cuddle. Her breathing leveled out, and I tuned out Vic. This was almost perfect.


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing Stars

Chapter Five

_**~Colt's POV~**_

As we got in the car, my new wounds ached like hell. My stupid son of a bitch father. How did he even find me? I hadn't seen him in a month, and I was almost a little better. Trembling, I tried to calm myself, but then I felt Tony's hands around me as the car started. My heart stopped, I swear. I still felt bad for snapping at him earlier when he had been trying to help, and yet he still gave a single fuck? Wow.

I mentally slapped myself. Tony didn't like me like that. There were far prettier girls he knew, for sure, and I was crazy if I thought I was the pretty one. Sure, we were only three years apart, but that didn't change shit.

I calmed down as I admired Tony's tattoos, seeing the pretty patterns they made on his muscular arms. I desperately wanted to reach out and trace along them, but I didn't for fear that he would get mad. He relaxed visibly when I let myself melt slightly, relaxing my muscles. When we got to the hospital, I cried out in pain as he and Vic lifted me out. Tony soon had me supported in his arms as Vic ran ahead to get a nurse. I was placed in an uncomfortable rolling stretcher, and I watched as Vic and Tony were kept in the waiting room. Tony and I shared one last look, and he waved. I nodded, flashing him a thumbs up. Then we turned a corner, and he was gone.

I was rushed through the halls at a surprising speed, and each bump sent agony through every inch of me. We raced into a room, the doctors lifting me off the stretcher and onto another bed. Several of them were promptly shooed out, and I was left with one tall young looking lady and two other women in blue scrubs.

The tallest one smiled at me. "Miss Colt, I'm Doctor Kyla. These are my assistants Lorrie and Olive."

The two women in blue scrubs waved, and I pulled a smile, realizing they were twins. They had the same blue eyes, short brown hair, and the same high cheekbones.

"So, dear, what happened exactly?"

I sucked in a breath, squeaking slightly as my ribs were further damaged by my lungs. "I was approached…this guy beat me up," I said, wheezing slightly as I tried to explain. "My frie-friend T-Tony…h-he saved me and t-tried to treat me." I finally finished, my whole body shaking with the effort of speech. My ribs were shattered, I was sure, and I felt like I had been hit by a truck.

Dr. Kyla nodded as Olive reached over to help Lorrie change me into a set of scrubs. Thankfully, they were cloth, not the usual paper crap. They also went around me, instead of having an awkward opening in the back. I fought the urge to jerk away as they rubbed over my countless bruises, lifting my ribs and arms. Once they were done, Dr. Kyla helped them wheel me to the x-ray room and helped me get into position. It hurt badly, and I was shaking horribly by the time they finished.

Several moments after I got back into the regular room, Dr. Kyla left. Lorrie asked her something in a hushed voice, then nodded. "Colt, do you have any friends you would like to see while we wait for your x-rays?"

I grinned. "Yes ma'am."

She raised an eyebrow. "Names?"

"Vic Fuentes, Mike Fuentes, Jaime Preciado, and Tony Perry."

_**~Tony's POV~**_

Vic and I sat in the waiting room with Jaime and Mike, who had arrived moments earlier. They all gave me sympathetic pats on the back as I sat there with my head in my hand, worried sick. I had filled them in that her name was Colt, not "Senorita" as they liked to call her. Jaime almost seemed disappointed, which made us all chuckle tensely.

Soon, a nurse hurried into the room. She called our names, and my head snapped up so quickly that it popped. "Ow." I muttered, causing the guys to all give me weird looks.

The nurse motioned us calmly back, and we halted outside a room. She poked her head in, smiling. "Colt? You ready?"

I heard a faint, "Yeah!" from inside, and smiled. We had barely been separated for an hour and I already had missed her. Walking in behind the guys, I sat down on the mattress while Vic and Mike grabbed chairs and Jaime took the far corner.

Naturally, Vic started. "So, obviously, Colt, you got beat up."

Colt nodded lightly. "Yeah, by my dear father."

I felt my knuckles clench into a fist as she mentioned her attacker. No one deserved this kind of pain, especially her. She gave me a knowing look as she realized my frustration, and gave me a reassuring look. Well, it was meant to be reassuring. I just felt bad that she had to do this.

Jaime ushered her to go on.

"He-he's been abusing me for years. I didn't think he would ever find me again, b-b-but he did." she said, all confidence gone at the thought of him.

I reached forward and squeezed her hand comfortingly, looking into her pretty blue eyes. Colt nodded, shaking slightly, and went on. "When he found me, I-I froze up. I can't st-stand up to him or he'll kill me!" she wailed, tears quickly forming in her eyes.

Mike rose up so fast I jumped. "Colt, do you want a minute?" he asked, obviously having taken stock of the situation quicker than the rest of us, as usual.

Colt nodded, and the guys filed out. I hopped up to leave, too, but I heard Colt call me. "T-Tony?"

I turned. "Yeah?"

"Please…please stay."

I smiled and nodded, trying to suppress my eagerness, genuinely happy that she chose me to stay. I wasn't terribly happy with her defenseless like this, anyway. Sitting back in my spot on the bed, I took her hand gently. She looked shaken, and tears threatened to roll down her face. I didn't blame her at all, getting beat up by your own dad was a lot for anyone, but getting beat up by your own dad after you thought you'd escaped-that was really too much.

Wiping a runaway tear from her cheek, I got up and moved to stand by her head. Colt looked at me , and I saw how terrified she was. "Colt, I'm going to keep you safe. He won't get you again."

"Tony, it's not worth it. I'm not worth it."

"You are worth it. I promise."

"No. All I can ever do is fuck things over. It's all my fault, this, and it's all I'll ever be. I was a mistake, I messed everything up between my parents. I-"

I couldn't stand to hear her talk like this. I was about to lean forward and do God knows what embarrassing and mindless thing, but then the doctor walked in, and I stopped.

"Ma'am, I have your x-rays. Would you like to hear the news alone or…?"

Colt shook her head. "No, he can stay." She said, trying to still her voice.

The doctor put the x-rays up and turned off the lights. "The good news is, nothing is broken. You bruised a rib or two, and obviously you have some other bruises. The bad news is, you'll be in pain for a week or so. But thanks to the actions of your friend here, you'll be fine." She said, flashing me a grin.

I sighed in relief. "So, how long does she have to stay?"

"Actually, she can go home tonight. You're free to leave." She said.

Colt sighed, sounding happy. The doctor smiled at us and turned on the lights, walking out after a quick goodnight. I looked at Colt, and gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

She shot me a playful grin, which was a welcome sight from her tears earlier. "We shall."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this far, it's been a pretty fun story to write. There's going to be a lot more, so please stick with me if I take a while to update or the chapters get short sometimes. Leave reviews too, I like those. BYE!


	7. Chapter 7: Live For Tonight

Chapter Six

_**~Colt's POV~**_

Tony gestured to the door, a playing spark in his expression. "Shall we?" he asked, making a mockingly formal expression.

I could not help but laugh. "We shall." I said, flashing him a flirtatious grin before I remembered myself. It wasn't an option. He was completely out of my league, and I was too dangerous.

He smiled shyly, and I saw the tips of his ears redden. He was adorable when he was embarrassed like this. He whisked me gently into his arms, and I bit back a whimper of pain as I settled. We walked out to the parking lot, where the rest of the guys waited. The crew had brought the bus, so I would be going straight to rest. Great. I was being treated like a child.

Vic and Jaime waited in the lounge with Mike while Tony carried me to the bunks. I began to doze against his chest slightly, feeling his warm breath on my neck as he carried me. I felt him set me down and tuck me in neatly, pulling the curtain. "Goodnight, Colt."

I smiled. "Night, Tony."

It didn't take me long to pass out. I was physically exhausted and mentally beaten, and it seemed that the second I closed my eyes I was asleep.

I had been expecting relief in my dreams, but this was not the case. I was always being beaten, reliving the sight of my father beating me again and again with drunken hatred in his eyes. He twisted my arm and dug his nails into my wrist, which was covered in razor cuts. I screamed, waking myself. That was my first mistake.

I was crying and in complete hysterics, forgetting about my wounds. I sat up jerkily, screaming again when I put the pressure on my bruised ribs. Tony ran in, eyes drowsy and bloodshot. He was shirtless, and I realized that I had probably woken him and everyone else on the bus up. When he saw my face, he didn't even ask. He crawled into my bed and gently lifted me so that my head was nestled over his heart and his arms fit perfectly around me. He ran a hand through my hair, calming me.

For a while, I simply sat and listened to the pounding of his heart and sharp breaths he took. His body was warm against my cold and shaky frame, and each tug he made on my hair made me shiver.

After several long moments, he spoke. "Colt, what happened?"

"I-I…um, I had a bad dream." I muttered, feeling awful.

Tony tilted my head up. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and obviously trying his hardest not to look completely and utterly exhausted.

I made my second mistake of the night by answering. "Y-Yes." I somehow managed to spit out, shaking.

Tony nodded, and suddenly that shy look of his appeared again. "Um…you should sit up, but there's not m-much room…" he trailed off, looking away and blushing.

I caught on so fast it surprised me. Easing myself up, I curled into his lap and leaned against the wall of my bunk. I saw his goal, or I think I did. Now we could see each other easily, and it was honestly a bit more comfortable. "Better?" I whispered, feeling shy.

"Yeah." He said, still bashful.

At this point, he was driving me crazy. Being all adorable and sweet like this was making me fall for him more than ever, and although I knew he probably didn't share any of my feelings, I wanted so badly to just reach out and kiss him. For gods sakes, it was going to happen eventually.

He seemed unsure what to do with himself, especially his hands. So I leaned on his chest, nestling my head into his neck. He put his arms around my waist and seemed to calm down. I sure as hell didn't; my dream still had me terrified and I was feeling a bit awkward. "In-in the dream, my dad was beating me again," I said, already stammering and shaky in fear of the man.

"He-he was drunk, a-and he-h-he told me he was g-going to k-kill me!" I said, not talking about my dream anymore.

Tony's embrace grew tighter as I sobbed into his neck. It felt like forever as I just cried, Tony running his hands through my hair and rubbing my back. It was probably only fifteen minutes or so, but soon I couldn't cry anymore. The clock by my bed said it was four in the morning, and I knew I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Sitting up, I leaned back against the wall, the long sleeves of my sweater bunching slightly. Tony looked a bit dismayed when I moved, but he didn't stop me.

"Did-Did I wake anyone else up?" I asked, remembering my screaming earlier.

Tony shook his head, yawning. "No, they're all in the crew cars. Said they wanted to give you space." he said, eyes half-shut.

I reached up to rub the sleep out of my eyes, and my too-baggy sleeve fell to my elbow, revealing my day-old cuts. Praying Tony hadn't noticed, I casually rolled it back down. But almost immediately, I felt his hand on mine.

"Colt, there's something you didn't tell me." He said, shooting a meaningful look at my arms.

I looked at him, feeling awful again. His eyes were wide open now, snapped open in surprise. He didn't even look tired.

"Tony, I-"

"Don't tell me you don't know what I mean," he said, lifting my sleeve up. My arms were covered in scars, deep ones. "When?" he asked, looking terrified and sad at the same time.

I felt naked without the sleeve, and wanted badly to pull it back down. Reaching over, I tried, but his hand was holding it up. My eyes widened at him, but he just looked into my eyes with a look that plainly said,_ Either tell me or I'm not letting you wear long sleeves ever again._

Blinking, I moved my hand back. Looking away, I whispered, "Yesterday."

Tony let my sleeve fall back, putting his head in his hands. His shoulders trembled slightly, and he was completely silent. "Tony…" I murmured.

"Colt, no. I can't watch you like this."

"Tony, I…"

"You what? What else do you have to tell me?"

I sighed. I had a hell of a lot to tell him. But I needed to sum it up. How was I…aha.

Reaching out, I took his hands away from his face. He looked into my eyes, and his own had become dull and flat. But then, I saw something creep into them. Like he had thought of something.

I was entirely unprepared for what happened next. Tony pulled me closer to him, and suddenly he was kissing me. I gasped slightly, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue in and surprising me yet again. By now I had actually processed what was happening, and had started kissing him back. Running my hands through his hair, I pulled him closer and straddled his hips. I felt him smile, and he kissed slowly down my neck a few times before pulling away.

"I was going to tell you…" I muttered as he pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, well I beat you to it, didn't I?" he breathed teasingly against my neck.

_**~Tony's POV~**_

I smiled against Colt's neck as I pulled her closer to me. I was never going to understand her-but it excited me. Right now, I was just glad that she was mine, and that she would be okay.

We just sat there and talked for maybe another half hour, until we both decided it was going to be uncomfortable to explain if one of the guys walked in the next morning. So we went back to how you're usually supposed to lay in beds, and I was asleep almost immediately.

What felt like only moments later, I was awoken by chuckling that sounded suspiciously like Vic and Jaime's from outside the curtain. Sighing, I pretended to be asleep as I watched the curtain. Soon enough, it opened, and there stood Vic and Jaime. Jaime had his phone in hand, and he snapped a picture. I didn't get what was so funny, until I realized where I was. Colt's bed. Shit.

Blinking open my eyes, I glared at Jaime. "Show me the goddamn picture."

Vic was grinning idiotically at Jaime as he handed over the phone. Squinting, I realized-Colt and I were spooning. This was going to be fun to explain to her later.

"You dick." I muttered to Jaime as he dragged Vic out of the room.

I didn't want to wake Colt up, so I shifted away from her to be able to pick her up. Lifting her up, I set her in the center of the bed and covered her in blankets. She was beautiful, curled up like that with her hair mussed up and smiling. I looked at her for a few more moments before strolling into the kitchen to eat. Naturally, Jaime decided to mess with me about my skills with women.

"Turtle, you've only known the chica for three or four days and already you're spooning with her?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh hush, JAY-ME," I said, making sure to mispronounce his name, "Everyone knows you spoon the first few HOURS you know them."

"Because the Hi-meh is irresistible!" he chuckled, punching my shoulder.

Thankfully, he shut up as soon as Colt walked in. She looked exhausted, and yawned widely as she plodded over to us at the kitchenette. I put an arm around her shoulder, and she nuzzled into my chest, obviously quite comfortable. Sticking my tongue out at Jaime, I tilted her head up.

"Tired, are we?"

"Tonyyyyyyyyy!" she said pitifully as I whisked her into my arms and onto one shoulder.

Grinning, I set her down and she leaned against my chest. "The beautiful couple is beautiful!" chuckled Vic, hi-fiving Mike as he came in. Jaime pulled his phone out, and I rolled my eyes. Great, now everyone got to know.

Mike whooped when he saw the picture, slapping me on the back. I glared evilly at Jaime. "Must everyone really know?" I asked.

Vic didn't let him answer, and nicked the phone from his hands. "Colt, why don't you have a look?" he chuckled, and I flipped him off.

Colt walked over to Vic, looking at the picture briefly before bursting out laughing. "Jaime, you are so immature!" she choked, pounding Jaime's fist.


	8. Chapter 8: Star Wars? Not really

Chapter Seven

_**~Colt's POV~**_

As we ate breakfast, I felt my eyes droop with exhaustion. I had fallen asleep fairly quickly once Tony had started cuddling me, and honestly, waking up and being spooned wasn't half bad. Of course, it didn't change the fact that I had barely gotten three hours of sleep.

Tony had sat us down in the bus' loveseat, so I curled quite contentedly into his shoulder while he talked with Vic, Mike, and Jaime. My whole body seemed to ache, and I had never been more tired in my life. Tony's voice seemed so deep as I pressed up by his chest, and I felt his heart beat a little harder as I let out a breathy little sigh and fell asleep.

When I woke up what must have been hours later, the bus was silent and I was back in my bed wearing one of Tony's sweatshirts. Breathing in his scent, I closed my eyes and remembered how soft his lips had been on mine when he kissed me. He was a great kisser, I thought, which brought a goofy smile to my face. I couldn't stop thinking about him. The way his ears had turned pink when he was embarrassed, the shy smile he had, everything.

A few moments later, I heard the bus door open. "Colt?" came Tony's voice.

I nearly jumped out of my bed. "Hey Tony!" I said in a groggier voice than I had been expecting.

He walked in and flopped next to me on the bed, taking my hand and kissing it shyly. I swear to God I almost squealed. Snuggling in close to him, I listened to his heartbeat for a moment.

Eventually, he tilted my head up with one finger, looking into my eyes. For a moment, I thought he would kiss me, but I was to be disappointed. Leaning in, he whispered in my ear. "Wanna watch Star Wars?"

I giggled, nodding. "Of course I do!"

Tony grinned, and poked me playfully. "Then let's go make popcorn." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I was too busy laughing at his crazy expression to realize his next intention. Before I knew it, he had swept me up in his arms and was carrying me to the lounge. I put my arms around his neck and grinned. Tony was quite possibly the best boyfriend EVER.

He set me gently on the counter, wary of my various bruises and injuries, and went about making the popcorn. I was humming "Hold On 'Til May", and soon he started singing the words. He was a pretty good singer, and soon we were both singing. Forgetting the popcorn, we just sang. We went through "A Match Into Water", "She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty", and finally we got to "Kissing In Cars".

I gave up after the first verse because I was shaking and grinning, but Tony kept going. Lifting me off the counter, he turned on his iPod and played it loudly. We danced around the room, Tony still singing softly to me. Several repeats later, we were still dancing. I had lost myself in his eyes and his voice as he sang, and suddenly he had pulled me closer against him. My heart skipped a beat as he sang my favorite line. "She was always the one…" he said, trailing off as he touched my face.

"Tony…" I said softly, realizing what was about to happen.

He shook his head, hushing me and putting his finger against my lips. "You were always the one." He said, bringing his finger away as he kissed me. I kissed back, softly at first, but then I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed for all I was worth. He let out a soft moan as I let my hand drift down his back, and I smiled against him. He took it as an invitation, and slipped his tongue inside, driving me crazy with his teasing. His hands were low, and I felt him trace circles on my spine and press me close as he slipped his hands under my shirt.

"Colt?" he said in between a kiss.

"Mhm?"

"Bed. Now."

I helped him back up until we reached it, never once breaking contact. He pulled me on top of him, and I felt every part of me tremble with joy as he kissed down my neck. I shivered, and felt him grin. Gently, he flipped so that I was under him, and I put my arms around his neck.

Tony's hands traveled slowly down my body as he kissed me again on the lips, and I moaned softly as he grew more daring. Soon, his shirt was off along with my sweater, and he nipped my collarbone softly as I tangled my hands in his hair. I felt him against me, needing me as much as I needed him. Gently, I moved my hands to his shoulders, stopping him. He looked confused, but stopped when he saw the look in my eyes and grinned. Moving back, he stared at me, topless, but I didn't care. The bulge in his tight jeans drove me crazy, and I crawled forward. The minute I touched him, I was in control.

Nipping his thigh gently, I heard his breath hitch. "Colt, don't tease…" he moaned.

"You're one to talk," I said, licking up his vein and making him throw his head back.

Smiling, I took him in my mouth, and soon he was a moaning mess of Tony. I felt him about to reach his breaking point, and stopped, moving back up to kiss him. "Co-olt!" he said, giving me a puppy face.

I giggled as he grabbed me in his arms, kissing me hard on the lips. I felt him slip off my shorts and kiss down my body, making my hips buck unexpectedly when he reached my core. He traced my curves and then came back up, looking me deep in the eyes. The warmth and tension was becoming bothering, and I rolled my hips against his. "Tony, you fucking tease!" I whispered as I heard his breath hitch.

He grinned, and then I was in heaven. He buried himself inside me, not bothering to let me adjust as he thrusted deep. I bucked my hips and arched my back as he hit my sweet spot. I moaned so loudly anyone else on the bus would have heard me. We were both close, and I was the first to break. I screamed his name as a wave of pleasure ran through me, and he was quick to follow, collapsing on top of me. We lay there for awhile, panting, as we recovered. I felt my eyes begin to close when he spoke my name. "Colt…?"

"….Yeah?" I whispered.

"How about a shower?"

I grinned as he picked me up and carried me to the shower. I really hoped the guys were sleeping in the Sirens bus tonight.

* * *

Hey there guys! The next chapter may or may not be up this weekend, we'll see. If you have ideas, leave a review please! And yeah...the smut kind of just happened. Shoutout to my good friend K for encouraging me the whole three hours I wrote this thing.


	9. Chapter 9: Thanks For the Memories

Chapter Eight

_**~Tony's POV~**_

When we woke up the next morning, there was no sign of the guys. Colt was spooning with me, bare skin warm against my own. I smiled at the thought of what had happened the night before, remembering Colt's raw passion for me. Shifting, I ran a hand through her hair, which was tangled and wild. "Morning, babe."

She turned, eyes sleepy. "Morning, Tony."

"You feeling okay?" I asked, hoping I hadn't completely outdone her.

Colt grinned at me. "I feel amazing."

I smiled at her, and kissed her gently. Her lips were soft and tired against mine, and I knew she needed to sleep. But I would rather the guys not walk in on us naked, so I pulled her to sit up in my arms. She leaned against my chest, and I saw all of the bruises down her body. I had ignored them last night, but now I really noticed them. Her arms were not only bruised, but both were covered in deep scars and cuts. I could hardly bear to look.

"Let's get dressed." I said, picking her up. She stretched like a cat in my arms, and I shivered at her intense beauty. As she melted in my embrace, I wanted so badly a repeat of last night.

"Colt!" I muttered.

"Hmmm?"

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to have to fuck you again."

She grinned up at me. "Tony, you're just asking for it now."

I smiled at her. "What can I say? With you being all sexy in my arms, how am I supposed to resist?" I asked, setting her down and trailing kisses up her neck.

Colt's back arched, and as I moved away she glared at me. "Tony, you tease."

I raised a playful eyebrow. "You call that teasing?"

She nodded.

"I think this is teasing." I said, moving back. I took her hips in my hands, trailing slow kisses up her thighs until I reached her slit. Parting it with my tongue, I explored at her expense, holding her hips down. I felt her need, but all I wanted to do was tease her and make her moan. As her core warmed to me and she groaned my name, I rubbed my hands up her body, raising goose-bumps on her skin. When I heard her getting close, I pulled away. She let out a low whine.

"Now you're just being a dick."

I laughed gently, and kissed her jaw. "Am I now?"

Colt smiled at me. "Ple-ease, Tony?" she begged, shimmying her hips sweetly at me. God, she knew me too well.

I kissed down her stomach. "Since when am I the tease?" I asked, blowing against her belly. Her breath hitched in her throat.

Quickly, I finished her off, eliciting many moans of pleasure from her. When I was done, I picked her back up, looking at the time quickly. The guys could be back any minute now. I chucked her one of my sweatshirts and a pair of her shorts, slipping into my OM&M tank and skinnies. We were right on time, as several moments later the door clicked open.

"Hey guys!" called Mike, stomping in with Jaime and Vic on his heels.

I poked my head out the door and grinned. "Hey! Were you guys in the SWS bus?"

Vic nodded. "Yeah man, there was a huge bus party over there. I texted you."

I shot a guilty smile. "I wasn't checking messages last night."

Jaime slapped me on the back as Colt trodded sleepily into the kitchen from behind me. "Morning guys." She yawned, heaving herself onto the counter. I smiled, looking at the reactions from the guys as she winked at me slyly.

~Colt's POV~

I winked at Tony, making sure that Vic and the guys all saw it. I had a feeling they all knew what had happened last night by now, so I didn't feel reluctant. My eyes drooped in drowsiness, and I still felt Tony's hands on me from the night before.

"So, we're playing in Vegas tonight, right?" asked Jaime.

"Yeah, Vegas."

I grinned. Vegas had always been tempting for me, and now I was actually here. Mike raised an eyebrow at me again.

That night, when the guys had left, I crawled outside and slipped on the top of the bus to look at the beautiful skyline. It was beautifully lit up, and I saw searchlights flash and heard sirens in the distance. This was the life.

The top of the van was freezing, so I hopped back inside and grabbed a blanket so I could lay under the stars. Flopping on the grass, I sighed. In only a two week time period, my life had become vastly more complicated, and I liked it. Running a hand up the aging scars on my arm, I mulled over my relationship with Tony. If it complicated the band, I needed to break it off, but I couldn't hurt Tony. Not ever.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, almost having to shield my eyes from the screen's new brightness. I had received a text from a blocked number. Opening it, my eyes saw what they had not wanted to see.

It was my father again.

* * *

Hey guys, it's me again! Sorry this one might be a but short for your taste, but oh well. Deal with it.


	10. Chapter 10: I Just Want To Talk

Chapter Nine

_**~Colt's POV~**_

I opened up the text.

_-I know where you are, bitch._

My hands shook as I replied.

_-Don't come near me or my friends, or I'll have you arrested._

Now I was crying in sheer terror. My dad had abused me and my sister for our whole lives, and eventually he had actually killed her. Well, she had died of abuse inflicted wounds. Somehow, the douche had gotten out of a sentence. My phone vibrated, interrupting me.

_-I'm not scared of you or the police. Those fags protecting you deserve to die, just like you._

I snarled at his insult.

_-What the hell do you want?_

_-I want to see you again._

All of the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. This man who called himself my father was dangerous, I knew. Not only had he abused me, but he had raped me, too. I was only six at the time, but I remembered it vividly. And I was terrified.

_-What are you going to do?_

_-You'll see._

_-No I won't. Tell me what you're going to do._

_-I just want to talk._

I shook in the cold night air, looking at his text. _I just want to talk._ That was a lie. Every bit of it. But if I could hold him off, I would.

_-Fine. Give me directions to where can I find you._

As soon as I sent the text, I heard footsteps in the direction of the bus. I smiled. It must be the guys! Jumping up and wrapping the blanket back around me, I turned around.

"Directions will not be necessary."

Then everything went black.

_**~Tony's POV~**_

As we finished our last song, A Match Into Water, the fans went crazy. I played a quick riff on my guitar, then followed the guys off-stage. The meet-and-greet afterwards went quickly, to my surprise, and soon we were walking back to the bus. Vic was quiet, as he sometimes was after concerts. Mike was showing off his drumstick that he had broken, and Jaime was laughing at him for having broken yet another one. My mind was mainly on Colt. I could only pray that her dad would not turn up again, although I knew she could slip inside the bus in time if he was drunk.

Soon, we were only minutes away from the bus. I didn't hear anything like I had last time, so that was probably a good thing. I didn't see anything, either. Colt must be inside. I trotted up, walking around the bus to make sure she really was inside. There was nothing on the far side, so I went to the other. At first, I didn't see anything, until I spotted a pattern on the ground. It wasn't a pattern, I realized, but one of Colt's blankets. Picking it up, I looked it over. Why would she have left it outside? Maybe she had wandered away for a minute. I shrugged it off and got in the bus.

"Colt?" I called. There was no reply.

"Colt?!" Still no reply.

I checked the bunks, but I didn't see her. The only sound was me breathing.

Now I was worried. I decided my best bet was to text her and hope she had her phone.

_-Colt? Where are you, babe?_

I hit Send and flopped on my bunk, tossing the blanket onto hers. The door creaked open, and the guys trotted in, flopping on their own bunks. "Where's Colt?"

"I have no idea." I said, yawning.

Vic raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you text her?"

"Yep."

"Did you call her?" asked Jaime.

"I should probably do that." I said, wondering why I hadn't done that first thing.

I dialed in her number, and walked outside as the tone came on. I waited. And waited some more. Finally, after a few more beeps, I was referred to her voicemail.

"Hey Colt. Um…I just got back from the concert. Where are you? Call me or something. Love you."

I put my phone down and leaned against the bus, mulling over where she might have disappeared to. She probably would have texted me if she was going out. Unless she was planning something….or someone had come to get her. That would explain the blanket being discarded and the lack of warning.

Suddenly, my ringtone sounded in the mostly quiet night. It was Colt.

"Colt? What-"

"T-Tony, I don't have m-much time."

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"H-He found me!"

"Who? Your dad?"

"Y-y-yes. I-I don't k-know where I am. T-Tony, help me!"

"Shh, baby, it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna find you and bring you back. You're gonna be okay, baby, I promise."

"I-I'm s-so sorry, Tony."

"What? Colt?"

"H-He's here. G-G-Goodbye. I-I l-love-"

_Click._

I nearly dropped the phone. Colt was in danger. She was with her dad. I collapsed on the ground, head in my hands. There was no way I could find her in time. The bus door opened, and Mike came out.

"Hey dude, did- oh my god. Tony, what happened?"

"She's gone, Mike."

"Huh? Did you guys break up or something?"

"Mike, she's gone."

He flopped down next to me. "What do you mean? I'm not inside your head."

I looked at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Her dad…he….he…."

I couldn't finish my sentence, and I sobbed into my hands. Mike hugged me. "He found her?"

I nodded weakly, and I felt him sit me up and go inside. Soon, he returned with Jaime and Vic. "Colt's dad found her." He whispered to them.

Vic stood stock still for a moment, but Jaime was immediately by my side, giving me a hug. "I'm so sorry, man. I'm so sorry. We're gonna find her, I promise." He said gently as I finally broke, sobbing like a child in his arms.

* * *

Hey guys! I tried to put some major feels in this one. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Well, no I'm not. The next one should be up soon, no worries. Or I could just not post one for a month. Yep, that's my plan. Byee! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Tell Me I'm Not Too Late

Chapter Ten

_**~Tony's POV~**_

For a few moments I just lay there sobbing in Jaime's arms, as the guys rubbed my back and tried in different ways to comfort me. For all of us being straight, it was a very gay moment. But it was okay. When I finally pulled myself together enough to speak, I told them everything: finding the blanket, the call with Colt, breaking down afterwards. They listened patiently, and when I was done, they brought out some popcorn and a turtle blanket. I had possibly the best, no, definitely the best friends in the world.

As we ate the popcorn, they helped me figure out what to do. I didn't see what there was to do, other than call the police. But that could be dangerous, since I didn't know how Colt's dad would react. Jaime suggested we drive the bus around town and see if we got attacked. Naturally, we all turned it down. Mike said we should take a crew car and drive down some old abandoned alleyways. I was all for it, until Vic suggested we go on foot. It was more effective, and we would be able to hear and see better. We all agreed.

Once that decision was made, we all rushed inside the bus to inform the driver. He didn't seem to mind waiting, and since the next show was in three days and we didn't need to arrive early, we would have time. So, we grabbed some all-black clothes and headed out. The crew drove us down to the center of town where we assumed her dad would have taken her, and split into pairs. Mike and I took one end of the city, and Vic and Jaime would take the other. Each pair had at least one cell phone.

Mike seemed to know exactly where and how to start. I, being extremely worried, was a bit less effective. There were several false alarms, but as soon as we hit the nightlife part of the city where darkened alleys were abundant, things got interesting.

The first find was a slip of paper. It was actually a ticket stub to one of our old concerts, and Colt had scratched her name into it with her fingernail. There was an arrow pointing across the street, so that's where we went.

For a while, there was nothing. I was worried Colt had been taken by car until we found her shoe. It could have been anyone's shoe, but I knew it was hers. She wrote her name on the side of her Vans, and it was there, on this shoe. We put it in Mike's bag and kept looking.

Soon, it was about two in the morning. Vic texted me saying they had checked out their whole side of town and found nothing. I told him to come help us, and he was there in minutes.

"Hey Jaime, Vic." Said Mike softly.

"Hey guys. Find anything?" asked Jaime.

"Yeah. It appears Colt left us some clues."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she carved her name into a ticket stub and kicked off a shoe."

Vic's eyes widened a bit. "Wow."

"Yeah."

I was silent, eyes on the ground beneath my feet. Jaime came over and set a hand on my shoulder. "Turtle, we need you to keep going for us. Keep looking. I know it's hard and I know you're worried sick, but we need your help."

I looked up at him, nodding. He was right; it was hard for me. I kept bringing up Colt and I's last conversation, the way she said goodbye. Her dad could have killed her. I might never see her again. I would never get to see her beautiful face. I would never kiss her scars and tell her how much I loved her. I would never feel her hands run through my hair as I kissed her. I would never hold her in my arms. I would never feel the spark that came from her skin touching mine. I would never hear her laugh. I would never see her smile. I would never hear her voice. I would never hug her close to me as she cried. I would never get her back.

I would die.

I tried not to cry again in front of Jaime and the guys. They were all shooting me worried looks as I felt the tears form in my eyes, trying to hold them back. Shrugging it off, I tried to focus.

Suddenly, I heard a noise far off to our left. It sounded like a male voice. I motioned for everyone to be silent, and I listened with all my might.

For a moment, there was nothing, and I thought I was imagining things. But then, it came again, followed by a higher pitched scream. That was all it took to convince me. I was sprinting ahead, turning into an alleyway. There was a pile of boxes and a fence, but I didn't care. I knew what it was like to be on the run. Jumping up, I lept the boxes and grabbed the fence, heaving myself over it and falling over. The second my feet hit the ground on the other side, I was running again. I turned past several alleys, following the screams and the voice. Finally, I found the source in an alley to my right.

Skidding, I turned in. There was a tall man, fists clenched. He was yelling, heaving back for another punch. I looked in front of him, already knowing who he was yelling at.

There lay Colt, blood all over her. She looked barely conscious, and was hunkering into a ball as tightly as her injured body would let her. The man punched her again, and she screamed in pain. I couldn't watch her get beaten like this.

Lunging forwards as the man tried to take another punch, I grabbed his fist and twisted it all the way back. He yelled in pain, and I threw him on the ground at my feet. Furious, I punched his ribs with a satisfying _crunch_, then hauled back and punched his head. It didn't crunch like his ribs, but I knew he was out cold as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Colt still lay on the ground, now laid on her back with blood coming out of her head in a trickle. I ran over to her, lifting her head into my arms and burying my head in her neck. Her breathing was shallow, and she was still crying. Kissing her neck, I began to cry.

"Colt, I'm so sorry…"

She opened her eyes. "T-Tony, p-p-please d-don't cry." She gasped.

I shook my head. "Baby, I-I'm…please, p-please hold on!"

Colt shook her head. "H-He hurt me s-so b-badly…."

I let out a pained sob. "Please hold on baby, p-please."

She looked at me, staring into my eyes. "I-I think it-it's t-too late." she managed to say.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I took her in my arms and kissed her with more passion than I had ever kissed her with before. Her lips were weak against mine, but she managed to raise and arm and put it around my neck, pulling me closer. By now, she was crying too, and our tears mingled as they streaked our cheeks and chilled in the night air.

Suddenly, I realized she wasn't kissing me anymore. Her breath did not flutter against my cheek. I pulled back in horror. Colt couldn't be dead. She couldn't be. This couldn't be happening.

I screamed in pain as I felt how limp she was in my arms. The guys came around the corner, breath racing, and pulled me away. I heard Vic calling 911, and Jaime was picking Colt up gently. Mike grabbed me and held me still as an ambulance arrived, taking Colt away. I was hysteric, screaming her name desperately as Jaime and Vic hopped in the ambulance with her. Mike kept me still as I sobbed in horror and pain, eventually just picking me up and putting me in the crew car. He sat in front as we drove back to the bus, and he was texting Jaime and Vic the whole time as I sat in the back and cried my eyes out. The only coherent thing he could hear out of me, as he later told me, was me murmuring Colt's name and asking God to keep her safe.

* * *

LOL whoops I may or may not have just killed off Colt sorry not sorry


	12. Chapter 12: Home

Chapter Eleven

_**~Tony's POV~**_

When we got to the bus, the driver was prepared. He helped Mike get me into the bus and into my bunk, where I curled, crying. I had never cried this much in my life. All night, I sat there, not sleeping, but crying my ass off. Mike sat with the bus driver, telling him as much as he knew. Vic and Jaime probably texted him at some point, but I never heard. The next morning, my eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and my cheeks were stained with tears. The driver drove us to the hospital, pulling around back and letting Mike and I out. We went in, Mike doing the talking, and were escorted to Colt's room.

Jaime and Vic sat there, half-asleep in chairs. Colt was in the bed, hooked to an IV and covered in bandages. Her heart rate was slow, and the nurse said she was in a coma. I fell into a chair, wishing it was me in that bed instead of her. I hung my head in my hands, helpless to do anything else except watch. I heard Jaime say that we would have to leave her here with a crew member and she would be sent on her way to us when she awoke. The doctor asked to speak with me outside.

I got myself up, dragging my feet as the doctor closed the door.

"I know you're distraught, Tony."

I nodded.

"But we're going to do our best here. The only thing you can do now is be strong for her."

I nodded again.

"She's lucky to be alive, you know."

I looked up.

"If you hadn't come when you did, she would have died of her wounds."

I ran a hand through my hair.

"And if it helps, you aren't going to be charged for murdering her father."

I blinked in surprise. I had killed him?

The doctor nodded, as if she had read my mind. "You seem to have killed him pretty easily. Thank god he won't cause any more trouble."

I looked at the doctor again. Something seemed familiar about her face. It was like Colt's….

"Are-are you Colt's mother?"

She nodded at me. "That I am. Thank you for saving my daughter." She said, and walked away.

I stood in shock, and was still there as the guys filed out. "Tony, we have to go." Said Vic.

I nodded, and then pulled a clean sweatshirt of mine from my bag. Slipping inside, I folded it on the counter for Colt to find when she woke up. Taking out a piece of paper, I scrawled the words _You were always the one_ and put it on the shirt. Then, sighing heavily and kissing Colt's hand, I walked out.

About a month later, we were finishing up our set in Washington. The last song was Kissing In Cars. As Vic sang the chorus one last time, I felt a tear make its way down my cheek as I thought of Colt. With the final riff, we walked off. Since there wasn't a meet and greet this concert, we went straight back to the bus. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, expecting it to be the driver or a member of the crew. But it was…oh my god, it was Colt.

_-I'm okay._

_-Oh my god, I was so worried…_

_-I know. Get your ass to the tour bus._

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and started sprinting. The guys yelled after me, but I ignored them. Soon, the bus was in sight, and I was panting. When I reached it, I skidded to a stop and looked around.

Colt came running up to me from the other direction. When I saw her, I opened my arms and she leapt into them, crying into my shoulder as I spun her around. As I set her down, she reached up and pulled me quickly down into a passionate kiss, her hands tugging my hair just enough to hurt. I kissed back, just as passionate, tracing hearts on her back up and down her spine.

"I missed you so much…" she murmured into the kiss as we breathed for a moment.

I kissed away the tears from her cheeks, looking into her eyes. "I missed you too, I thought I had lost you…" I whispered.

The guys walked up as we kissed again, and they all kept a respectful distance. "Hey Colt!" they all yelled as we broke apart, smiling.

She grinned. "Hi, guys."

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "Do you want us to stay in the SWS bus for tonight…?"

Colt and I gave each other looks. "Of course we do, Jaime. We need some…time." I said, staring into Colt's eyes. Vic chuckled and Mike made a face.

"I don't even want to know. We'll just be putting our stuff away…"

They dumped their stuff just inside and darted over to the SWS bus, flinging open the doors and running in. Colt and I smiled at each other as I picked her up and brought her inside our own bus.

_**~Colt's POV~**_

As we slipped inside, Tony made a beeline for the bunks. We jumped into his and then he was on top of me, kissing my lips and down to my jaw and all down my neck. I moaned quietly, enjoying his loving touch after a month of hell and needles. My bruises had almost fully healed, or at least were to the point where I could be handled normally.

We took things slow. I pulled his shirt over his head, and he slid his hands under my own and slowly pulled it off too, nipping up my arm seductively.

"I missed you so much.." I said, running my hands down his bare back.

Tony moaned into the kiss, and I felt him harden above me. "You have no idea…" he murmured.

Soon, we were both naked. He kissed up my stomach, kissing each bruise and every scar. "You are so beautiful, Colt…" he said, blowing cool air across me.

I sighed as he nipped down my thigh, then back up. He thrust gently into me, making me throw back my head as a wave of ecstasy filled me. Slowly, he drove me crazy with kisses and we were both messes. I reached my limit first, constricting around him with a scream of his name. It was too much for him, and he fell over the edge, spilling inside of me and collapsing. We lay there, nestled into each other's warm, sweaty bodies, until we had both regained our conscious minds.

He kissed me again. "I thought you were dead that night, Colt. It was so hard.."

I felt tears form. "I was so scared when he captured me. That last call, I thought it was the last time I would ever hear your voice. I just couldn't take it."

As we talked, I began to cry. He kissed away my tears, rubbing my back soothingly. "You're here now. With me. And no one is ever going to hurt you again."

I smiled at him, and he pulled me into his lap. Suddenly, I noticed something. Lifting up his arm, I ran my hand down a line of deep scars. They were all recent, I could tell.

"Tony…."

He let his arm go limp, and turned his head away.

"Tony, why? Why did you do this?"

"Colt, you were dead to me for a month. I couldn't take it anymore."

I started crying again. "Oh Tony!"

Tony pulled me into his chest, and began to sing.

_Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes_

_But its love that keeps fueling me_

_Fueling me_

_Pretty little lady with your swollen eyes_

_Would you show them to me?_

_I know I'm not that perfect_

_But you stay awhile_

_Baby, then you will see_

_Miles away I can still feel you_

_Lay your head down on my embrace_

_My embrace_

_Far away…_

_Pretty little lady with your swollen eyes_

_Would you show them to me?_

_I know I'm not that perfect_

_But you stay awhile_

_Baby, then you will see_

_Don't give up, Baby_

_I know that its shaky_

_Just let love consume us_

_Consume us…_

_Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes_

_But its love that keeps fueling me_

_Fueling me to love you_

_Miles away I can still feel you_

_Lay your head down on my embrace_

_Be not afraid to love me…_

_Pretty little lady with your swollen eyes_

_Would you show them to me?_

_I know I'm not that perfect_

_But you stay awhile_

_Baby, then you will see_

* * *

Hey guys! This is all for tonight. The song was When You Can't Sleep at Night by OM&M, by the way.


	13. Chapter 13: Pain is Only Temporary

Chapter Twelve

_**~Tony's POV~**_

I felt my heart break slowly as I finished the song. Colt still cried into my chest, and I wished so much to have a way to calm her down. "Colt….please forgive me." I begged.

She cried even harder. "How can I forgive you?! Tony, I can't even forgive myself! Look what I've gotten us into!"

I sighed. "Colt, I love you."

I felt her trace a heart into my chest with her finger as she choked on her sobs. I rocked her back and forth, singing every song I knew as I tried to stop her tears. My hand flitted down to my scars, no less than two days old. Then I looked at hers, edged deep into her skin from years of razorblades. I ran my thumb over her arms, looking in mesmerization at them. I wondered if they would ever go away…

Suddenly, I remembered some of my thoughts from the night we had looked for Colt. Taking a deep breath, I leaned down and ran kisses up her arms. "Colt," I breathed against her skin, "That night, I thought I might never see you again. I would never get to see your beautiful face. I would never kiss your scars and tell you how much I loved you. I would never feel your hands run through my hair as I kissed you. I would never hold you in my arms. I would never feel the spark that came from your skin touching mine. I would never hear you laugh. I would never see you smile. I would never hear your voice. I would never hug you close to me as you cried. I would never get you back."

Putting my finger under her chin, I tilted it up so that I could look into her eyes. "So tonight, baby, I want to do those things."

Colt looked at me, her eyes dull from crying. Slowly, I leaned in, kissing her on the lips. I tried to elicit some sort of reaction, nipping her bottom lip and running my hands up and down her skinny form. And as I kissed her one last time, I felt her reach up and tangle her hands in my hair. Leaning over her again, I left small marks up and down her neck, making her moan out loud. I smiled into her neck, and she giggled as my breath hit her cool skin. Soon, we were fast asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to Colt slipping out of bed to go shower. Her naked form glowed like silk in the 4 AM light, and I wanted so much to reach out and touch her. As soon as I heard it turn on, I slipped out too. Walking in the direction of the bathroom, I heard her singing:

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_Be still and know that I am here_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_Be still, be still, and know_

_When darkness comes upon you_

_And covers you with fear and shame_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_And I will say your name_

_If terror falls upon your bed_

_And sleep no longer comes_

_Remember all the words I said_

_Be still, be still, and know_

_And when you go through the valley_

_And the shadow comes down from the hill_

_If morning never comes to be_

_Be still, be still, be still_

_If you forget the way to go_

_And lose where you came from_

_If no one is standing beside you_

_Be still and know I am_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_Be still and know I am._

When she was done, I felt my eyes fill with tears as the lyrics hit me hard. It reminded me of waking up every morning for a month assuming that my best friend was dead. Walking into the room, I slipped into the shower, putting my arms around her waist from behind. Water cascaded down our bodies as we stood under the warm stream, and I had never been happier to just sit in my life.

_**~Colt's POV~**_

As Tony hugged me in the shower, I felt calmness echo over me. Compared to my last month of complete and constant stress, this was a much needed cuddle that I only could have prayed for around my family.

Yawning broadly, I curled into Tony's neck, holding his hand as tightly as I could. I could never forgive myself for abandoning him when he needed me most. As I studied the scars on his arms, I wondered when he had made each one, and why. I would never ask, of course, so we sat in silence until I got up and turned off the water.

Shivering, I cuddled closer to Tony for warmth. He lifted me into his arms and set me in our bed, tucking me in. "I'll be right back, Colt." He said, running to the kitchen.

Soon he returned with hot chocolate for me and some caramel. I smiled gratefully as he climbed into bed with me, placing me so that I sat in between his legs, which I was quite okay with. Leaning my head back in a huge yawn, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hi guys, I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short but of well. I just need to sleep. Night!


	14. Chapter 14: Pretty Little Wrists

Chapter Thirteen

_**~Colt's POV~**_

That morning, it was fairly quiet. The guys were all hung over when they got back on our bus, so all Tony and I really did was cuddle. It was nice, feeling his arms around me again, but I kept thinking about the scars on his skin. If it weren't for me…

I felt Tony squeeze my hand. "Hey. You okay?"

I looked up at him. "What do you think?"

His worried smile faded. "Baby, I'm sorry…"

I shook my head and kissed him. "No, Tony. I'm sorry."

Tony looked sad still, so I sat up and flipped over so that I lay on my stomach in his lap. Draping my hands over his shoulders, I cuddled into his neck as he rubbed my back. "It's gonna be okay." I breathed, feeling his back arch slightly as my breath hit his neck. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep again.

When I woke up, Tony had fallen asleep underneath me, looking quite content. I wiggled out of his arms, careful not to disturb him, and decided to go out. I didn't have my dad to worry about anymore, after all, and I needed the fresh air. Writing a note that I was going out, I practically ran out of the bus.

The air outside was pleasant and cool, and I stretched, letting the breeze hit my skin and blow my hair back. Smiling, I kept walking, eventually flopping down next to a tree and falling asleep. I wouldn't be long. It was only a nap.

_**~Tony's POV~**_

I woke up in bed, alone. Looking around, I saw that none of the guys were there either. I rubbed my eyes. Was I dreaming…? I could've sworn Colt was here. Jumping up, I walked around the bus, looking for her. All I saw was her old bunk, untouched, just as it was the day she'd left. Shit. I probably had been dreaming.

Tears formed in my eyes as I walked into the back lounge, away from any doors. Grabbing my blade from its hiding spot, I prepared to cut.

_**~Colt's POV~**_

I was awakened by the cawing of a raven nearby. Checking my phone, I saw that it was 5:00. I had been asleep for five hours! Tony was probably worried sick. I tried calling him, but I got his voicemail. Stuffing my phone in my pocket, I sprinted back in the direction of the bus.

When I saw it, I sighed in relief. They hadn't left. Flinging open the doors, I hopped inside. Tony was nowhere in sight, but Jaime had written a note saying he and the guys would be back soon. Suddenly, I heard a cry from the back lounge. It sounded like…oh my god, it was Tony!

I flew into panic mode, and was in the back in seconds. Tony lay there against the wall, with a blade in his hand. He was about to slice his arm! Flying forwards, I grabbed the blade, cutting my hand in the process. Tony looked up at me, shock in his eyes.

"Tony, WHAT THE FUCK?!" I sobbed, holding up the razor.

He seemed at a loss for words. I put my head in my hands, crying and rocking back and forth. Having a razor in my hand was so tempting…but I couldn't. Not now. No matter how much it hurt. For several long moments, we just sat there as I cried my eyes out.

"I-I-I…Colt, I thought…"

I looked up at him, my eyes wild. "What?! Did you think I wouldn't care?! How can you do this to yourself?!"

Tony looked taken aback, and I saw his fingers digging into his arm. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Tony…if you seriously have to do this to yourself, you're going to hold my arm up to yours and look me in the eyes and cut me as many times as you cut yourself."

He shook his head. "Colt, no! I'm not going to hurt you like that!"

I glared. "Exactly."

I watched as understanding filled Tony's eyes. Then his eyes flicked to the blood streaming from the hand that had grabbed the razor. "Ohmygod! Colt, are you ok?!" he asked, grabbing my arm.

I stared dumbfounded at the cut, watching the blood come down my wrist. "Oh." I whispered.

Tony got up so fast I almost fell over in surprise. He grabbed a cloth and tied it around my wrist, cutting off the blood flow. He washed off my arm, and I noticed there was some blood on his. Gently, I pulled his arm towards me. "Tony…"

He looked at me. "Huh? Oh…"

I sighed, rinsing his cut and kissing it. Tony blushed, and kissed all of my scars, making his way up to my lips. I smiled as he dropped his hands to my arms, tracing out the words _I love you_ on my scarred wrists. "I love you too." I murmured.

_**~Tony's POV~**_

As I kissed Colt, I was still fully aware of the blade in the bathroom behind us. I felt so bad that she had caught me, had seen me in that state. This kiss was the most I could do right now to try to say sorry.

I heard her murmur, "I love you." into the kiss, and I smiled. She was real, she was here. This wasn't a dream. Trying to distract myself from the blade, I lifted her into my arms, letting her wrap her legs around my waist as she kissed me deeper. We collapsed onto the sofa and just made out, for once not trying to do anything more. When we came up for air, I mustered up the courage to tell her what I hadn't said earlier. "Colt…when I woke up and no one was there, I thought I had been dreaming, and that you had died…I was so scared."

She sighed into my neck. "Tony, I will never leave you. I love you so much."

I smiled, kissing her again. "I love you too, baby."

* * *

THIS IS NOT THE END I PROMISE


	15. Chapter 15: Saving Grace

Chapter Fourteen

**_~Colt's POV~_**

As Tony and I lay there, half asleep, I wondered what would have happened to him had I not gotten to the bus as soon as I did. I wondered if I would even be close to him like this. He could have died, I thought.

As I slipped into his arms and curled into his stomach, I heard the bus door open. "We're back!" I heard Jaime yell.

"Back lounge!" I heard Tony yell next to me.

The guys walked in, and I decided to feign sleep. Closing my eyes, I slowed my breathing, feeling the guys' eyes on me.

"You really missed her, huh, Turtle?" I heard Mike say.

"Yeah…"

"I can't believe we barely met the girl two months ago." Vic muttered.

Jaime chuckled. "Yeah, she and Tony act like they've known each other for a while."

Tony sighed into my neck. "I still can't believe she's stayed this long. Most people wouldn't like this sort of life."

I opened one eye, and realized that Tony had me sitting in his lap. The guys hovered over me like guardians, all eyes on me.

"What's that on her wrists…?"

Tony tensed. "I'll tell you later." He muttered, and I smiled, glad that he had covered for me for a while.

I heard the guys all leave, and the bus rumbled to a start beneath us. Tony curled some of my hair behind my ear. "They're gone now." He whispered, and I looked up.

"Can we go to sleep?" I asked, yawning widely.

He grinned at me. "When you make that face, of course. You know me too well."

_**~Tony's POV~**_

Colt fell asleep quickly, her small and slightly emaciated body sitting neatly with mine. I thought back to all the lonely nights I spent sitting in my bunk, looking over at hers and wondering if she was still alive. She had just been a street girl. I never would've expected her to become my everything, my whole world. If she ever left again…well, it wouldn't be good. That's the least I could say of it.

Colt let out a little sigh next to me, snuggling in. Vic, who had been poking his head in for a moment, raised an eyebrow at me. I shot him a glare, and carefully disentangled my body from Colt's, praying that I wouldn't wake her up.

"Dude, what? I was just getting comfortable." I whispered as soon as we were up front.

Vic gave me a serious look. "I wouldn't have disturbed you if it weren't serious, Tony."

I felt alarms go off in my head. Usually the guys simply called me Turtle, with the exception of very dead-serious times. My brain snapped to attention. "What the hell is going on, Vic?" I asked, looking him dead on in the eyes.

Vic lifted my arm up, rolling the sleeve back. "This is going on." He said, running his hand over my scars.

I flinched as his hand touched the newer ones, shutting my eyes tightly and turning my head away as tears formed. Vic let my arm down, looking at me with new concern. "Turtle, don't cry…" he said awkwardly, obviously not knowing quite what to do next.

I heard Jaime and Mike walk in. "Hey Vic, did you…oh." muttered Mike, beginning to back out of the room.

Jaime grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside, chucking him on his bed, then flopping next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders. "Turtle, it's ok. We just want to know…well, we want to know why."

I looked up at him, taking my head out of my hands. God, I was sensitive. I had always been the most sensitive. And now it just had to show. Great.

"I-I-I missed Colt." I murmured, feeling the tears fall.

I felt all the guy's gazes lock on me at once. Vic patted my back, and Jaime gave me a one-armed squeeze. Mike came over to me and pulled me up into a big bear hug. "It's gonna be okay, Turtle. She's here now, and so are we. Everything is gonna be fine."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry if this was a little short, I just felt that I needed to put up some sort of update while I kept working on this next major chapter so no one shoots me. See you next update!


	16. Chapter 16: Your Forever

Chapter Fifteen

_**~Colt's POV~**_

It had been nearly two months since I found out about Tony's cutting. From what I saw on his arms, he hadn't touched a blade since, and neither had I.

I walked calmly through the dark bus, back in the direction of my bed. Tony was in his own tonight, an unusual occurrence. Typically he slept with me, with one arm over my chest as we slept. The guys thought it was adorable, but for us it was just love.

Suddenly, I saw my phone light up on my bunk. Tiptoeing quickly towards it, I grabbed it and ran to the lounge before it woke anyone. Opening up the voicemail I had just received, I read the ID. It was from my mother. Funny. She didn't usually call me this time of night. I listened as my mother's voice came through the static.

"Colt, I need you to come home." She said. The line fizzed horribly for a moment. "I only have a few more months…" she said, trailing off this time. Once again, static assaulted my tired ears like nails on a chalkboard and I flinched. "Please come home. And please come alone." She said as the line clicked out.

I stood there, holding the phone to my ear as I froze in shock. My mother, the woman who had tried so hard to help me through my childhood, was dying. And I couldn't have her and Tony. I had to choose between the two people I loved most…possibly, no, definitely, forever. I turned off the phone and walked stiffly towards my bunk. Grabbing my few belongings and stuffing them into a bag, I left a note on the door and left. Next stop, one thousand miles away.

_**~Tony's POV~**_

When I woke up the next morning, I was reluctant to move from my bed. The sheets were warm and comfortable, and the sun just barely leaked through my blind. Yawning, I poked my head out.

The guys were all fast asleep, probably hung over. Looking below me, I pulled Colt's blind aside to wake her up. "Hey Co….Colt?"

Colt wasn't in her bunk. The clock by her bed said 7:00. She usually wasn't awake at this time. Hopping to the floor, I wandered to the back lounge. "Colt?" I called softly, rubbing my tired eyes.

There was no sign of her in the kitchen, either. Now I was fully awake, and quite worried. Pulling out my phone, I texted her.

-_Colt? Are you okay…?_

As I waited for a reply, I went about making a quick breakfast. Soon, the smell of bacon and sausage filled the kitchen, and I heard the guys waking up in the bunk room. Mike was the first to wander in.

"Is that bacon I smell, Turtle?" he said mid-yawn.

I grinned at his hung-overness. "Yes, Whiskeyhands, that's exactly what it is."

He glared at me. "It's not my fault I like whiskey." he muttered under his breath as he grabbed some food.

Vic and Jaime stumbled in together, both barefoot and rubbing tired eyes. "Morning, Turtle." groaned Vic.

I served them both food, then ate my own. My phone still hadn't vibrated, but I didn't feel like making any calls this early. Both of us would be too tired to bother.

We ate in silence, all still half-asleep. Finally, my phone vibrated.

_-No. _

I muttered obscenities under my breath as I answered. One word answers helped nothing, especially my mood.

_-Well, let me rephrase that. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_

_-Gone._

_-What's with the one word answers? And where exactly is "gone"?_

_-Tony, don't bother. I left a note. Goodbye._

I turned off my phone, confused. Was Colt joking around? I doubted it, otherwise she would have popped out and jumped on my back by now. Yawning, I walked over to the typical place she left her notes. Sure enough, there was a sticky note on the door with Colt's handwriting.

_Turtle-_

_I'm sorry. I had to leave. It was nice knowing you. I love you. Don't try to find me. Goodbye forever._

_Colt_

I read the note over again, not wanting to understand. _Goodbye forever_. She was gone. My beautiful girl was gone. Forever. I would never see her again.

Finally, her words sunk in. I slid down the wall, collapsing with my head in my hands. The tears came quickly, and I let the note flutter to the floor in front of me. It hit the floor with a barely audible _pat_, but in the silence it seemed like an explosion. That little noise made me break, and the sobs were ripped like angry words from my throat.

I heard the guys run in, calling my name. Jaime pulled me into his arms like I was his little brother, rocking me silently and letting me cry into his shoulder. Mike grabbed the note by my feet, and I saw him and Vic leaning over it and reading worriedly.

Vic handed Jaime the note, his face pale. Jaime took it with one hand, still holding me tightly. My sobs had become quieter now, but I still cried hysterically. I heard Jaime's breath snap as he read the last line, and he shivered slightly. "Oh my god, Tony….I'm so sorry." he whispered as I cried harder, running the last line over and over in my head like a song.

_Goodbye forever._

_Goodbye forever._

_Goodbye forever._

The words formed a rhythm, and I heard them in Colt's sweet voice from the first time we sang together in the kitchen when the guys were out. I heard her singing Hold On 'Til May, our voices mingling perfectly. I saw the look in her eyes as I sang Kissing In Cars, felt her lips on mine as we made love. The images and emotions burned through me like wildfire, causing me emotional pain so intense that my heart ached. I dug my fingernails into my arms as Jaime tried to calm me down, felt Vic and Mike kneeling down and hearing them talking. Vic leaned his head on my shoulder and sang in my ear, trying desperately to help me. But thirty minutes later, I had carved marks in my arms and I was crying harder, my mind overcome by my own pain. I felt a cold hand on my neck, and as everything faded out and I went numb I saw Colt's face in my mind, mouthing the words, "You were always the one…"

"…think he's going to be okay?"

"All I did was knock him out, Vic. He'll be fine."

"Mike, you saw how he was crying…."

"Vic, come ON. He'll get over-"

"You two should both shut up. I'm the one who saw him digging his fucking nails into his arms as he cried so hard he couldn't breathe. He is not going to be okay."

I blinked my puffy eyes as I returned to consciousness. Everything was blurry, and my skin felt clammy. Lifting my arms, I saw bandages covering red marks in my scarred skin. Dropping them, I groaned loudly as I remembered what had happened that morning.

My blind was pulled aside. "Turtle, you up?" asked a voice. It sounded like Mike's, but since I had squeezed my eyes shut against the light I couldn't tell.

Groaning loudly in response, I threw an arm over my face. "Mike, did you knock me out?" I muttered.

I heard a laugh. "Yeah, that's exactly what I did."

"Fuck, dude. I feel like shit…"

"Are you saying you didn't before?" I heard Jaime ask sarcastically.

I reached out and slapped someone's arm. Jaime grunted, so I assumed it had been his.

Someone threw a pillow at my face. "Let's go, Tony. We have work to do."

_**~Colt's POV~**_

I trudged out of the train station, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and trying to bring the color back to my tear stained cheeks. The sky here was just beginning to brighten, and I knew I still had nearly twenty miles of walking to go. I was one thousand miles away from the love of my life, but one thousand miles closer to home. I felt tears begin to form again as I remembered my last texts to Tony, and the few that I had received from Vic, Jaime, and Mike asking me why I had left and updating me on his condition. Meeting them had been a dream come true, and they had been so kind to me during the time that I was with them. Leaving them would have been hard anyways, but now that they were my best friends and Tony was my boyfriend and my lover…it was like ripping myself apart piece by piece. I left a part of myself in my bed on that tour bus, and in Tony. It was the most confusing and the most painful feeling I had ever experienced.

The honk of a horn pulled me back to reality. I turned around, and saw a pretty blue Mustang pulling over towards me. The driver got out, smiling. I recognized her immediately.

"Ember!" I squealed happily, running over to my best friend.

"Ohmygod, Colt!" she squealed as she grabbed me and hugged me. "Where have you BEEN?!"

I grinned guilty. "Long story. In any case, I gotta get to my mom's place. Can I hitch one?"

She grabbed my stuff and threw it in the car. "Let's go!"

I got in the car, and my phone vibrated on the seat. It was Tony.

I threw it in the back as I tried not to cry.

* * *

Ow

Guys

My feels hurt from writing this


	17. Chapter 17: On Blades and Rooftops

Chapter Sixteen

_**~Colt's POV~**_

As Ember and I drove up to my mom's place, I told her everything that had happened over the past five months. She listened the whole time, comforting me when I got to the part about my dad and Tony. When I was done, we sat in silence for a few moments and just drove while she mulled over everything I had just told her.

"Wow." she said, shooting me a quick look. "That's….wow, Colt."

I nodded and sniffed. "Yeah."

My mom's house was in sight now, and Ember slowed down so she could turn into the drive.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Thanks for the ride, E."

"No problem, girl." she said, grinning as I hopped out and ran up to the door.

For some reason, even after everything that had happened over the past five months, I still had the key to the front door. Rummaging in my sweatshirt pocket, I pulled it out and fiddled with the lock for a moment before opening the door. "Mum?"

I heard shuffling from upstairs. "Sweetie, hey!" she said happily, coming quickly down the stairs and pulling me into her arms.

I hugged her tightly, feeling tears form in my eyes again. "Hey, mom." I said softly, letting her pull back and look at me.

She frowned. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

I burst into tears, and she hugged me again, helping me sit down. "I just left him, I was so scared and now he hates me!" I wailed, shaking as she rubbed my back and let me have a good cry.

"Who, Tony?"

I looked up in surprise. "You…How did you…?"

My mom gave me a knowing smile. "I met him at the hospital when you were in a coma."

My jaw dropped open. Why had I not known this? "I….You were…."

She laughed. "Sweetie, believe me, there's a lot you don't know."

I finally regained my speech. "Obviously."

She got up, offering me a hand. "Let's catch up over some hot chocolate, shall we?"

I smiled. I was really going to miss my mom.

_**~Tony's POV~**_

I let out a yell of pain as I stubbed my toe on the kitchenette. "FUCK!" I screamed, digging my nails into my hand.

Vic jumped slightly, but none of the guys bothered to tell me to shut up. Since Colt had left a week ago, I had become increasingly moody and depressed. They knew it wasn't a phase, and were thankfully smart enough not to snap at me for it. During my more sane moments, I was typically the same happy-go-lucky Turtle that everyone remembered, and none of the fans knew a thing. But when I was off-stage, I wasn't sane in the least. I hadn't cut any, not yet, but I cried more than I ever had in my life and my mood swings were quick and violent.

Jumping up and down on my uninjured foot, I held it until the throbbing pain faded to a dull murmur. Muttering choice words to myself, I flopped down in my bunk and lay on my back. I had texted Colt more times than I could count, but she wasn't answering any of my messages. The guys called her constantly, but she never answered. I wondered what had happened to her. I wondered if she was even still alive.

Pulling out my phone, I texted her again. It wasn't like she'd answer, but texting her made it feel like I was talking to her.

_-Hey, Colt. I really miss you. I know you've only been gone for a week, but hell, it feels like it's been years. Haha. I feel like I'm going insane over here. I miss you baby. Please come home._

The message sent. I started rereading all of the texts that I had sent.

_-Baby, where are you? It's been a day. I really miss you. _

_-Two days now. Where are you? Are you okay?_

_-Colt, please come back. I'm going crazy over here. At least text me! What happened? We're worried. I'm worried. _

_-I miss you._

_-Please text me back. I want to know you're okay. _

_-Four days…_

_-Why did you leave me, baby? God dammit, please come back. You never even said goodbye._

_-I miss you so much. Please, Colt. Please just come back to me._

_-Five days. I can't do this anymore. Please come back. I need you._

_-This love was out of control, tell me where did it go…_

_-Colt, please. You're killing me. I need to just see you one last time. _

_-Colt, please, I need you. I need you here._

_-Six days. Six. This is too much._

_-Seven days soon._

I opened up her picture from a few days before we left. Her head was thrown back in a laugh, with her long hair flying down in curls. Her shirt pulled up slightly to show her stomach, and she looked beautiful.

The next picture had been taken by Mike after a concert. I was still sweaty and crazy looking, but Colt had her arms thrown around my neck and was kissing me passionately. I had a smile on my face, and she looked like she belonged in my arms. Her hair was just as crazy as mine, and the way the picture was lit, it looked like the most romantic thing in the world.

I broke down and cried, trying to be quiet. I missed Colt so much, it was killing me. I remembered everything about her: the way it felt to put my arms around her waist, the way her breath hitched when I kissed her neck, the shape of every scar on her arms. Her bed even looked the same as it had the day she'd left.

I heard Vic yell that they were going out, and the door slammed. Now I let the sobs rip from my throat in desperate screams of pain, forming incoherent sentences and burning my throat with the raw emotion in them. I slammed my knuckles on the wall until they bled, trying to create an outlet. As the blood trickled down my wrists, I watched it in a sort of trance, my screams becoming dull whimpers. I remembered the time Colt had caught me about to cut, the look in her eyes as she grabbed the blade to save me. Slowly, I sat up.

I felt like I was watching someone else walk to the bathroom and grab the blade out of the drawer. I cradled it in my hand, watching the light glint off of the metal like fire. Raising my shirt, I started carving into my side.

Soon, the letters A-L-O-N-E were carved into me. I was crying, feeling like I had burning matches inside of me. Blood ran down my side and onto my hips, and the blade fell to the floor, stained. I saw black spots at the edge of my vision, and leaned on the wall, trying not to collapse. My eyes rolled back into my head, and I collapsed in a growing pool of blood.

**_~Colt's POV~_**

It was two in the morning when I woke up to the maddening ring of my phone on the bedside table. Sighing, I grabbed it and held it up, looking at the caller ID. It was Mike. I hit "Decline" and threw it on the sheets, rubbing my eyes. I wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon, so I might as well try to wake up.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing again. I cursed, and hit Decline again. I had been gone for a week, you'd have thought they would have accepted it by now that I wasn't coming back.

Not even twenty seconds later, my phone rang again. Once again, I hit Decline. I had barely even blinked before it was ringing again, and I slammed the Decline button. I had barely even taken my finger off the screen when it rang again. "FUCK!" I screamed, grabbing the phone and throwing it at the wall.

Somehow, the thing survived impact and started ringing again. Jumping up, I snatched it and stalked outside, hitting the "Answer" button.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MIKE?! IT'S FUCKING TWO IN THE DAMN MORNING AND YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT I AM NOT COMING BACK!" I screeched into the phone. I heard a clatter on the other end as Mike dropped his phone.

"Colt, calm the fuck down and listen! Tony-"

"I AM NOT COMING BACK! I HAVE MY LIFE TO TEND TO, THANK YOU VERY FUCKING MUCH!" I yelled, ending the call. Dropping the phone on the porch, I burst into tears.

The phone rang over and over, but I didn't answer. I sobbed hysterically on the ground, whimpering Tony's name as I let everything I had felt since the day I had left tear itself from my body. Maybe an hour later, I fell silent, watching the phone vibrate. Sniffling, I picked it up.

"Coltpleasedon'thangupthephone!" came Mike's hurried voice. "Tony's cut himself and he's in the hospital! He needs you here, now!"

I cried softly. "I'm a thousand miles away with my dying mother, Mike! I can't come back, and I won't ever be able to!"

For a moment, there was silence. Then Vic's voice came through. "Colt, you know damn well we can't tell him that if he wakes up."

"I-I-If?" I whimpered.

"Yes, if. He's lost a lot of blood."

"I-I'm so sorry. But I can't come back."

Again, my reply was met with a quick silence. "Why not?" I heard one of the guys whisper.

"Because if I do, it'll tear him apart when I have to leave again. It would kill him and me."

Before any of the guys could speak, I hung up. Turning my phone off, I went back inside and climbed up to the roof. Lying down on the edge, I cried.


	18. Chapter 18: Bridges

Chapter Seventeen

_**~Tony's POV~**_

I woke up to the filter of light through my blinds, and groaned. Today made three months since I had last seen or heard from Colt. Today, I was through with this. Today was ending early.

Heaving myself out of bed, I rubbed away the sleep from my eyes and thanked God that yesterday had marked the end of the tour. No one would be quite as depressed now that they wouldn't be missing any shows.

We had stopped for the night near Vegas. I had chosen the bridge, the time, everything. The guys were all asleep, so I slipped out and started running.

The bridge was close by. I couldn't remember its name, but I knew where I needed to go. Five blocks later, I was standing there, looking over the edge. It was still somewhat dark out, and no one was around. Perfect.

Swinging myself over the guardrail, I prepared to jump. I was leaning into the fall when suddenly, I felt arms pull me back. "Tony!" a voice screamed as the hands pulled me back over.

I turned around, scrambling to my feet to face my savior. My breath caught sharply in my throat when I saw her face. It was Colt.

Extending my hand tentatively, I ran my fingers over her smooth skin, not believing that what my eyes saw was real. "Colt…." I murmured in disbelief. She smiled sadly, and I pulled her quickly into my arms and kissed her lips with a burning passion that made my head hurt.

Over three months, her hair had grown longer, reaching almost down to her lower back. New scars had appeared on her arms, and tearstains were etched on her cheeks. I felt her pull back slightly, and I pulled her right back. "You aren't going anywhere." I growled.

Colt gasped at my intensity, but quickly warmed to the kiss. When I did let her pull away, she looked stunned.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I said, sounding harsher than I meant to.

She turned her head away sadly. "I couldn't come back, Tony. I couldn't."

A tear threatened me, forming in my eye and listing dangerously close to the edge. I blinked it away hastily. "Why?"

"It would hurt both of us when I had to leave again."

"Why would you have to leave again?"

"Because I'm destroying both of us."

I hugged her. "Then don't ever leave."

Colt cried into my shoulder quietly. "Tony, my mother died. And after what I've done to you, I can't come back."

"Yes, you can. Colt, I need you."

She didn't respond, only wrapped her arms around me tighter. I collapsed gently on the ground, and she straddled my hips and kissed me until the bus found us.

"TONY! Oh my god! Where were you?! What-COLT!" yelled Mike, almost falling out of the bus.

Vic and Jaime tumbled out after Mike, and their eyes both widened in shock when they saw Colt. She helped me to my feet, and we walked over to the bus. When they tried to ask me questions, I almost cried. I didn't want to talk about what I had just been through, and their terrified and worried faces only made it worse. I leaned against the wall, tears trickling down my face. Colt leaned over, rubbing my back, and I fell into her arms. She lay my head on her lap, and shot the guys looks. "Please, he needs some time."

They all looked reluctant for a moment, but one by one, they walked out. As soon as they closed the door, I let my sobs rack my body. Colt hugged me, wriggling so that we were face to face. Wrapping her arms around me, she let me cry until I could hardly breathe. When I was done, she wiped away my tears, and rubbed my back until my breathing was normal again. For a few moments, we were quiet. Then I looked into her eyes, just as awkward as I had been when we first met.

"Pretty girl…" I murmured.

She smiled, and kissed me gently on the lips. "Your pretty girl."

I smiled, kissing her back. We lay there for a few more minutes, then sat up. "You ready to talk to the guys?"

My smile hardened into something of a frown. "I guess." I muttered, giving her a look of uncertainty.

Colt smiled at me comfortingly, and pulled me to my feet. "Let's go."

_**~Colt's POV~**_

As Tony and I walked into the back lounge, all of the guys immediately turned around, eyes locked on us. Tony grabbed my hand, and I saw how nervous he was. Squeezing his hand, I nodded. He sighed, and we sat down in a sofa. Mike leaned forward in his chair expectantly, and Vic and Jaime turned their gazes intently on us.

"I was going to kill myself this morning." Tony began. I felt the tension in the room shoot up.

Tony looked to me for reassurance, and I nodded comfortingly. "Colt…Colt saved my life. She pulled me back from the edge just in time."

The guys looked at me, and I saw the relief in their eyes. I smiled, and leaned my head on Tony's shoulder. He squeezed my hand.

For a few hours, we sat in the lounge and just talked with the guys about everything that had happened since my sudden departure three months earlier. I cried some when they told me about Tony's cutting, and there was a lot of emotion, but I was so happy to be back that I didn't care at all.

That night, the guys decided to go out and party with some other band members, which I was sure had something to do with my return and the fact that Tony was staying behind. Right before they left, Tony headed up front and told the bus driver something. But as soon as the guys were off the bus, all bets were off and Tony and I lay on the bed, kissing. "I missed you like hell, Colt. I missed this. I missed you." he whispered against my skin. I shivered, arching.

"I'm glad to be back." I said, smiling as he ran a sneaky had up my shirt.

As soon as his shirt was off, though, I stopped kissing him. There were scars all over his chest. The word ALONE was carved into one side so deeply that I thought it was a tattoo at first. Tracing my fingers over the letters, I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Oh my god, Tony…"

He turned his head away. "I'm sorry, Colt."

I shook my head. Lifting my own shirt, I showed him the letters carved into my own side. They read, ONE THOUSAND MILES AWAY with a small heart just below. He kissed over them, moving back up to my lips. "It's not one thousand anymore, Colt. I'm right here." He said.

Suddenly, he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small box, fitting in the palm of his hand. I felt the bus stop, and Tony pulled me to my feet. "Colt, I need to show you something."

I got up, pulling my shirt back down and following him. He hopped off the bus into the cold air, and motioned for me to follow. Reluctantly, I slipped outside. Tony stood around front.

"Tony, what's this all for?" I asked, completely clueless. He motioned to a spot on the ground, and suddenly I recognized where we were.

"Colt, this is where I met you." He murmured. "And if we hadn't driven by here, we never would have met. So I thought it was the right place to do what I'm about to do."

I tilted my head, feeling stupid. "Tony…"

He knelt on the ground, and everything clicked as the words flew out of his mouth. "Colt, will you marry me?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER TIME HAHAHHAHAHHA


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

_**~Colt's POV~**_

I lay in the hospital bed, covered in sweat and straining in pain. Tony held my hand, and two nurses were by my side as a doctor lay below me. "Push!" said a nurse, and I pushed. Squeezing my eyes shut until it hurt, I squeezed as a contraction ripped through me. Pressing my head into the mattress and clenching Tony's hand, I pushed one last time until I was sure I would burst.

Suddenly, I felt the pain lower dramatically as cries other than my own entered the room. Opening my eyes, I looked to the end of the bed as the doctor picked up my baby and brought her into my arms. I smiled widely, cradling her small body in my seemingly huge arms. Tony knelt beside me, and kissed my forehead. I saw tears form in his eyes as he smiled at me. I had never seen him this happy, except for maybe at our wedding a year earlier. "Good job, Colt." he whispered, looking down at our daughter.

I laughed gently, grinning. "I think we should call her Leia."

Tony wiped a tear from his cheek, and kissed me again. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

_**~Tony's POV~**_

I kissed Colt's forehead, which had a small sheen of sweat. She and Leia were both beautiful, laying there together. My two beautiful, amazing girls. I looked down at Leia. She was going to look like her mother, I knew, but she had my eyes. I grinned. Giving Colt a squeeze on the shoulder, I went out to the guys in the waiting room. They all looked up the second I came in.

"Hey, Turtle!" said Mike.

"You a dad yet?" asked Vic.

Jaime jumped up. "Yeah, Turtle, what's the scoop?"

I grinned at them like an idiot. "Yep. She's got her mother's beauty."

All of the guys whooped. "What's her name?"

"Leia."

They all laughed. "Star Wars, Turtle? Really?" Mike choked out. I shot him a glare.

"Mike, you're one to talk! For goodness sake's, you named your son Ron!"

Mike blushed madly at the mention of his two month old son, and we all laughed again. I saw one of the nurses come out, and I asked if I could bring the guys to see Leia. The nurse nodded, smiling at me, and so I motioned the guys up. "Remember, be quiet."

As we walked in, Colt looked up from Leia and smiled. "Hey, guys. Meet Leia."

The guys all let out low "awwws" of amazement at my daughter. Colt smiled broadly at me, and waved me over. She lifted Leia, and I took her in my arms. Leia had been swaddled in a pink blanket, and she was wide awake, her pretty blue eyes looking up at me curiously. I smiled at her. "Hey there, Leia. I'm Tony. I'm your daddy." I whispered, feeling my eyes prickle with tears.

I swore to God, Leia smiled at me. Looking up at Colt, I smiled widely at her. She smiled back. "She has your eyes, Tony." she whispered.

I grinned, and turned to the guys. "This is my daughter." I grinned at them. They peeked at the pink bundle in my arms, being sure to give us space. Leia looked up with her innocent eyes, making eye contact with each one. They all were struck speechless, and I saw Mike almost as overcome as he had been at his son's birth. Smiling, I thanked every deity and lucky star I could for my amazing wife, beautiful daughter, and my three best friends. I don't know what I would do without them. I don't think I would have made it this far.

* * *

A/N: Wow! This has been an amazing story to write, and thank you to all of you for reading it. There may or may not be a sequel, and I will have another band fic up shortly. Thank you.


End file.
